Destinées entrelacées
by elonia
Summary: Deux soeurs vivant au 21ème siècle se retrouvent miraculeusement à l'ère d'Edo et rencontrent le Shinsengumi. Idée de départ classique, mise en place d'une double romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Destinées entrelacées**

 **Rated : M (pour être sure)**

 **Disclaimer : Hakuouki et ses personnages appartiennent à Idea Factory, les OC m'appartiennent.**

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas écrit ! En fait, j'ai écrit mais pas publié, et j'ai donc laissé mes deux autres fics à l'abandon. Je reviendrai dessus, mais cette année a été très mouvementée pour moi et je commence seulement à avoir un peu de temps pour me poser.**

 **Me voici donc avec une nouvelle fic qui se porte cette fois sur Hakuouki. Je suis fan de cet anime et j'ai un coup de cœur particulier pour Okita et Saito (quelle originalité...). Je m'intéresse aussi aux jeux vidéos, au drama qui est sorti en octobre et à la comédie musicale qui est excellente. Si ça vous intéresse d'y jeter un œil, je vous dirai comment vous y prendre au prochain chapitre.**

 **Sinon, comme d'habitude je suis incapable de faire des OS alors que j'ai plein d'idées, me voici donc de base avec une centaine de pages Word d'idées brutes déjà prêtes pour cette histoire. Je n'ai qu'à tout retravailler au fur et à mesure que je publie.**

 **Bref, cette histoire se base sur un OC1xOkita et un OC2xSaito en simultané, et même si elle n'a rien de très originale j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **OoOoOoO**

Chapitre 1 :

Le mois de janvier était doux, et le Soleil naissant faisant fondre lentement le givre matinal qui recouvrait les rues de Kyoto. Le calme régnait dans les vieux quartiers de la ville, ne laissant pas deviner que les familles s'activaient énergiquement dans les demeures.

Et pour cause, c'était le Seijin Shiki, la fête de la majorité qui symbolisait le passage à l'âge adulte et incitait les jeunes gens à prendre leur place dans la société de façon responsable. Toutes les personnes qui fêtaient leur vingtième anniversaire durant l'année scolaire en cours devaient se préparer pour une cérémonie destinée à célébrer officiellement leur majorité. Malgré l'arrivée massive des nouvelles technologies dans la vie des japonais, les kyotoïtes restaient très attachés à leurs traditions, et surtout à leurs valeurs qui mettaient en premier plan l'intérêt commun avant l'intérêt personnel. Cette célébration avait toujours une place très importante dans leur vie.

Aussi, la famille Maeda se préparait comme les autres à ce grand événement. Ou tout du moins, elle l'aurait dû depuis quelques heures déjà.

\- Keiko lève-toi ! Ça fait trois fois que je te le demande ! Pesta la sœur aînée en tirant les couvertures d'un geste vif.

\- Hm ! Encore un peu ! C'est bon, il ne faut pas trois heures pour enfiler un kimono...

\- Bien, dans ce cas je suppose que tu te débrouilleras pour mettre le tien ?

En entendant les menaces de sa sœur, Keiko bondit de son lit et lui fit un sourire exagéré.

\- Shiori, ma très chère sœur... Dit-elle d'un ton doucereux en espérant se rattraper.

\- C'est ça, aide-moi plutôt à serrer ce obi.

La plus jeune souffla mais obtempéra, préférant s'assurer de ne pas avoir à mettre son kimono seule. C'était une chose impossible à faire seule si on voulait le faire correctement, alors pour elle...

Keiko était très coquette mais très peu habile de ses mains à cause de son empressement et de son impatience. Elle ne savait jamais prendre le temps de faire les choses jusqu'au bout, et c'était sa sœur aînée, Shiori, qui s'occupait la plupart du temps de la préparer avec minutie. La cadette ne tolérait pas d'avoir une apparence négligée, mais son énergie débordante l'empêchait de s'appliquer à se pomponner.

Shiori, quant à elle, était toute en retenue. Elle était responsable et prenait à cœur son rôle de grande sœur, faisant passer le bien-être de sa petite sœur avant le sien.

Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient que trois ans d'écart, mais leur différence de comportement laissait paraître davantage.

Elles vivaient seules depuis la mort de leurs parents, et Shiori avait décidé de prendre en charge l'éducation de sa jeune sœur afin qu'elle pâtisse le moins possible de cette absence.

Elle avait alors abandonné le collège pour chercher des petits boulots, en passant de serveuse à caissière. En grandissant, son physique avait fini par attirer l'attention d'un agent de presse qui avait décidé d'en faire une mannequin.

Elle n'avait pas des formes exceptionnelles, mais le fait d'avoir un père européen lui avait donné un teint très clair et de grands yeux qui étaient très prisés au Japon. Cela suffisait pour faire d'elle l'égérie d'un catalogue de prêt à porter bas de gamme.

Keiko avait voulu l'aider en trouvant également un travail, mais Shiori avait refusé. Elle voulait que sa sœur continue ses études et ait la vie de ses rêves.

\- Keiko, dépêche-toi de te coiffer, je refuse d'être en retard à la cérémonie par ta faute !

\- Oui, oui...

Heureusement que Shiori avait fait leurs manucures et leurs accessoires la veille, sans quoi elle n'aurait jamais pu fêter sa majorité.

En entendant sa sœur pester après les pans de tissus qui composaient son kimono, l'aînée leva les yeux au ciel et se décida à l'aider.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas précautionneuse, tu as trouvé le moyen de froisser la soie. Ne touche plus à rien.

Keiko lâcha une plainte exaspérée mais ne râla plus, reconnaissante envers sa sœur qui, une fois de plus, s'occupait de la préparer.

Une fois que Shiori eut fini de l'habiller, de la maquiller et de la coiffer, elle entraîna sa sœur dans une cour intérieure qui faisait communiquer plusieurs maisons.

Là, des bruits de métaux pouvaient se faire entendre, mais les sœurs ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, en connaissant parfaitement l'origine.

Elle entrèrent dans une maison qui ressemblait davantage à un atelier qu'à un lieu de vie. Des lames et des bacs jonchaient le sol. Des outils de forge traînaient autour du brasero et de lourdes pinces étaient accrochées aux murs. La chaleur était étouffante et le fracas du marteau sur l'acier continuait de faire sursauter Shiori malgré sa venue quotidienne en ces lieux.

Assis devant la forge se trouvait un homme d'âge mur aux traits marqués. Shiori déposa un plateau à ses côté et les sœurs s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

\- Masao-san, je suis navrée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous préparer davantage que du thé, Keiko a encore traîné pour se lever. S'excusa t-elle en lançant un regard de travers à sa sœur.

\- Hé... Râla celle-ci.

L'homme arrêta de frapper pour leur signifier d'un signe de la main que ce n'était rien.

\- Dépêchez-vous de partir ! Shiori, ne sois pas en retard pour la cérémonie, la majorité n'arrive qu'une fois !

\- Oui. Répondit-elle sobrement en s'inclinant et en tournant les talons.

\- Masao-san, vous ne venez pas avec nous ? Demanda la plus jeune.

Le forgeron lui fit un sourire gêné et se gratta la nuque avant de s'excuser.

\- Oh, tu sais, moi et la foule...

Keiko rit doucement et les jeunes filles s'en allèrent d'un pas rapide vers la mairie.

La cérémonie fut brève et Shiori décida de ne pas s'éterniser. Voir tous ces parents venus féliciter leur progéniture la rendait maussade. Sa jeune sœur avait accepté de l'accompagner sans poser de questions, souhaitant lui faire un peu oublier l'absence de leurs parents, mais ces familles qui se réunissaient joyeusement ne pouvaient que lui rappeler son manque.

Elles revinrent pour le déjeuner et se changèrent pour des kimonos plus simples. Ce n'était pas leur tenue préférée, mais elles avaient décidé de se rendre au temple dans l'après-midi, et puisqu'il s'agissait d'un jour particulier autant y mettre les formes.

L'humeur n'étant pas au beau fixe, les sœurs décidèrent de déjeuner avec celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour elles : Masao-san. L'homme n'avait aucun lien de sang avec elles, mais il avait accepté de devenir leur tuteur.

Les deux demoiselles avaient fui leur maison peu de temps après la mort de leurs parents afin de ne pas être séparées. Leurs oncles et tantes avaient refusé de les héberger, et il ne leur restait plus qu'à être placées.

Alors, elles avaient erré dans la ville, allant d'abri en abri et quémandant de la nourriture auprès des marchands.

Masao les avaient trouvées comme ça. Les voyant chercher un moyen de se nourrir, il les avait suivies jusqu'à leur abri et avait pris l'habitude de venir leur rendre visite.

De prime abord, elles ressemblaient à de farouches chattes sauvages, mais elles s'étaient vite habituées à lui à force qu'il leur ramène de la nourriture.

Et puis, un jour, il les avait ramenées chez lui et leur avait offert un toit. Shiori n'avait pas pu lui faire suffisamment confiance pour accepter de rester vivre avec lui, aussi il leur avait offert son débarras pour qu'elles y séjournent.

Il l'avait aménagé pour que ça ressemble à une maison et les deux jeunes filles purent y vivre de façon indépendante.

Le fait qu'il devienne officiellement leur tuteur n'avait fait que servir d'alibi car, rapidement, Shiori avait travaillé pour lui payer un loyer et acheter de quoi vivre.

Le fait que leur famille de sang les ai abandonnées leur avait enlevé toute possibilité de faire totalement confiance à quelqu'un, et Masao-san avait su leur offrir ce soutien détaché qui les rassurait. En échange, elles le soutenaient autant qu'elles le pouvaient dans ce travail si difficile qu'était la confection de lames

Les sœurs entrèrent dans la forge et déposèrent différents bols à même le sol. Ils prirent place tous les trois et mangèrent de bon appétit.

\- A chaque fois que je viens ici, je me sens nostalgique. Tu te rappelles des journées qu'on passait à te regardait forger ? Demanda Keiko.

\- Bien sûr que je me rappelle ! Entre Shiori qui épiait le moindre de mes gestes pendant des heures sans dire un mot, et toi qui voulais toucher à tout, ce serait compliqué de ne pas m'en rappeler !

Ils rirent de bons cœur en se rappelant le vieux temps et Keiko reprit la parole.

\- Tu sais, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à forger ces lames. Les samuraïs ont disparus, on ne peux pas dire que tu croules sous les clients !

Masao recracha à moitié son thé en l'entendant dénigrer son travail.

\- Petite insolente ! Il ne s'agit pas de savoir si ces lames sont utilisées pour combattre mais quelle signification on leur donne !

\- Euh... ?

Keiko ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, et Shiori devait bien avouer qu'elle non plus.

\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus sage. Pour le moment tu n'es qu'une merdeuse qui va m'entendre si elle n'entre dans aucune faculté ! Menaça t-il en sachant où appuyer pour l'inquiéter.

La cadette lança un regard interloqué à sa sœur et comprit qu'elle lui avait parlé de ses mauvais résultats.

\- Shiori ! Pourquoi tu lui en as parlé !

\- Il m'a demandé, je n'allais pas lui mentir !

\- Si !

\- Dis-donc ! S'insurgea l'homme en la frappant avec un éventail en bambou.

Les rires et les éclats de voix pouvaient s'entendre jusque dans le voisinage, et le repas se termina dans une bonne ambiance qui allégea les cœurs.

En début d'après-midi, Masao reprit son travail et les sœurs se rendirent au temple. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un temple officiel, peu de personnes connaissaient son existence, mais leur mère avait pour habitude de s'y rendre pour prier.

Il était caché au sein d'une bambouseraie et personne ne semblait venir l'entretenir. Les jeunes femmes prenaient toujours soin d'arracher les mauvaises herbes et de dégager les feuilles mortes qui reposaient sur les pierres.

Respectueusement, elle tapèrent deux fois dans leurs mains et se mirent à prier. Elles n'avaient jamais parlé de leurs prières, mais elles avaient pourtant les mêmes désirs. Toutes deux espéraient une vie plus joyeuse, plus exaltante, et surtout pouvoir un jour faire totalement confiance à quelqu'un.

Keiko commençait à espérer secrètement trouver son âme sœur, quelqu'un sur qui elle puisse compter sans retenue et qui ne soit pas sa sœur. Elle adorait sa sœur plus que n'importe qui, et elle lui donnait une place plus importante encore parce qu'elle était celle qui l'avait élevée, mais parfois elle étouffait. Elle savait que son aînée l'aimait et serait toujours là pour la protéger, mais Keiko avait l'impression de la trahir à chaque fois qu'elle sortait des sentiers qu'elle lui avait méticuleusement tracés. Elle n'avait pas un caractère lui permettant de suivre un chemin calme et exempt de tout imprévu. Elle voulait vivre de folie et de défis, elle voulait tester la vie quitte à se blesser et devoir se relever ensuite. Mais Shiori ne la laissait jamais prendre de tels risques.

La plus âgée, quant à elle, sentait la solitude peser de plus en plus sur ses épaules au fur et à mesure qu'elle se débattait pour survivre. Elle avait prit sa sœur en charge et l'avait éduquée du mieux qu'elle avait pu, la protégeant et lui assurant un confort agréable, mais l'aînée n'avait que vingt ans. Keiko devenait une adulte, serait-elle capable de la canaliser comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à lors ? Comment gérerait-elle une éventuelle crise d'adolescence alors qu'elles avaient si peu d'écart d'âge ? Malgré son tempérament calme et lucide, elle aspirait malgré elle à une vie qui corresponde davantage à son âge, libérée de toutes ces angoisses.

Elle avait besoin de pouvoir souffler, de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un qui lui permette de délaisser un peu ce rôle qu'elle s'était forcée à prendre. Elle ne pensait pas être capable de s'ouvrir suffisamment aux autres pour trouver un amoureux, mais elle espérait au moins un soutien qui lui offrirait une bouffée d'oxygène dans cette vie faite de douleur, d'angoisse et de sueur.

Toutes deux sursautèrent et sortirent de leur méditation lorsqu'un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre. Elles s'inquiétèrent de rencontrer quelqu'un dans un lieu si isolé mais, en se retournant, les sœurs virent un tanuki blanc qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elles.

\- Incroyable ! Regarde ça ! Murmura Keiko en tirant sur une manche du kimono de sa sœur.

\- C'est vrai que c'est rare, il n'est même pas effrayé.

En effet, l'animal se contentait de les fixer avec intérêt mais ne faisait pas mine de vouloir fuir. A l'inverse, étrangement elles se sentaient aspirées par son regard, comme s'il s'approchait sans faire un pas. Plus elles le regardaient, et plus elles se sentaient engourdies et flottantes, comme si leurs esprits se détachaient de leurs corps.

Avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, leurs jambes les lâchèrent et les deux sœurs s'écroulèrent au sol, inconscientes.

 **OoOoO**

 **Voilà, juste un petit chapitre pour présenter mes OC. J'espère que les sœurs vous plaisent, je les ai faites assez différentes pour convenir à un peu tout le monde.**

 **Je publie de suite le second chapitre pour que vous ayez une idée de ce qui vous attend.**

 **A tout de suite !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : Destinées entrelacées**

 **Rated : M (pour être sure)**

 **Disclaimer : Hakuouki et ses personnages appartiennent à Idea Factory, les OC m'appartiennent.**

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le second chapitre qui met en place l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me dire quel est votre personnage préféré et pourquoi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **OoOoOoO**

Chapitre 2 :

Shiori se réveilla en première et se redressa lentement, assaillie par un violent vertige. Lorsqu'elle fit attention à son environnement, elle vit qu'elle était assise à même un sol recouvert de feuilles mortes et de brindilles. Petit à petit, elle reprit ses esprits et se rappela de ce qui s'était passé. Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva sa sœur assoupie à ses côtés. Elle tendit la main pour dégager doucement la chevelure qui recouvrait son visage et décela un hématome sur son front. Quand s'était-elle fait ça ? Avait-elle, elle aussi, fait un malaise ? Elle secoua doucement sa sœur pour la réveiller et fut soulagée de l'entendre grogner en signe de protestation.

\- Keiko, tu vas bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Baragouina la cadette qui se tenait la tête d'une main.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais rentrons vite. La nuit est en train de tomber.

Shiori se releva et aida sa sœur à faire de même, avant de lancer un regard de travers au petit temple. Il était toujours là, bien entendu, mais il semblait différent. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise à cet endroit, comme si trop de chose incohérentes se rassemblaient au même endroit. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Prise par un besoin incompréhensible de s'enfuir, Shiori attrapa sa sœur par le bras et la traîna à travers la bambouseraie.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans une ruelle que l'aînée laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se pencha en avant pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Euh... Shiori ? Les rues ne sont pas goudronnées par ici ?

Shiori se redressa et sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était ça : l'environnement était étrange. La bambouseraie n'était plus aussi haute et le temple semblait moins délabré, et maintenant les rues faites d'une terre mal battue. Elle se sentit prise d'un malaise devant ces changements auxquels elle ne savait donner de signification.

\- Shiori, je ne me rappelle pas d'être passée par ici. Tu te rappelles de cet endroit ? Poursuivit la cadette d'une voix légèrement chevrotante, commençant à paniquer.

\- Non... Nous avons dû prendre un autre chemin sans faire attention. Continuons jusqu'à la rue passante, nous devrions retrouver notre chemin à partir de là.

Keiko hocha docilement la tête, mais tout sur son visage laissait paraître son incrédulité. Comment pourraient-elles s'être perdues ? Elles connaissaient le chemin qui menait jusqu'au temple mieux que quiconque.

La grande sœur afficha une mine sereine pour ne pas effrayer davantage sa cadette, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de meilleure explication à cette situation. Après tout, même si elles s'étaient évanouies, personne ne les avait déplacées puisqu'elles s'étaient réveillées au même endroit. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer les changements étranges, mais il était évident que c'était bien leur temple et leur bambouseraie, elles finiraient bien par retrouver leur route. Du moins, plus elles avançaient et plus elle tentait de s'en convaincre, car l'état des rues l'inquiétait de plus en plus. A quel endroit de Kyoto trouvait-on encore des rues non goudronnées, ou du moins non dallées, dont le sol était visiblement modelé par les allées et venues des passants ?

Shiori tenta de garder son sang froid pour le bien-être de sa sœur, mais elle ne pu plus cacher sa stupéfaction lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans une rue principale. Toutes deux se figèrent et restèrent un long moment à observer les gens, bouches bées.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne reconnais rien. Laissa échapper l'aînée dans un murmure.

\- Et les gens sont habillés bizarrement. Il y a une reconstitution historique aujourd'hui ? Tenta la plus jeune.

Les sœurs tournèrent et retournèrent sur elles-mêmes pour observer les échoppes animées et les gens passer. Tout semblait trop naturel, la population ne semblait pas fêter quoi que ce soit pourtant personne n'était habillé normalement. Il n'y avait aucun spectateur et aucune danse, comme si tout ça était leur quotidien et qu'il n'y avait rien d'étrange.

Et plus que les gens, c'était l'environnement qui finit de les surprendre. Aucun immeuble, pas de poteaux électriques ou de lampadaires, pas de voitures ou de vélos, pas d'antennes. C'était comme si toute forme de technologie avait disparue de ce quartier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est vraiment étrange.

Elles restèrent de longues minutes à observer ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux avant de réussir à sortir de leur torpeur.

\- Demandons notre chemin à quelqu'un, on ne doit pas être bien loin de chez nous, on sort à peine de la bambouseraie.

Keiko hocha la tête et allait interpeller un passant quand un cri strident la prise de court.

\- A l'aide ! Au feu !

Les deux sœurs se retournèrent vers l'origine des cris et suivirent la foule qui s'y dirigeait. Elles décidèrent de ne plus faire attention aux détails, comme l'omniprésence de maisons faites de papier et de bois, ou les katanas accrochés aux ceintures de certains hommes. Elles hâtèrent le pas et furent stupéfaites de se retrouver devant une maison dont le toit était dévoré par les flammes. Les maisons de cette ruelle étaient accolées, et les voisines ne tarderaient pas à prendre feu elles aussi. Il fallait agir rapidement sans quoi toute la rue serait rapidement embrasée.

\- Il y a encore des gens à l'intérieur ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a appelé les pompiers ? Demanda Shiori aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

Mais les gens la regardaient comme une bête de foire, et personne ne lui répondit.

\- Hé oh ! On vous parle ! Quelqu'un a appelé les pompiers ? Renchérit Keiko.

Mais seule la voix d'une petite fille effrayée leur parvint en réponse.

\- Ils n'arriveront jamais à temps ! Les maisons auront brûlées le temps qu'on aille les chercher ! Pleurait-elle.

\- Et le téléphone vous ne connaissez pas ?!

Mais ils restaient figés telles des statues, ne bougeant pas ni pour aller appeler ni pour faire évacuer les maisons.

\- Bon, laisse-les, je ne sais pas où on est tombé mais ils sont pas nets.

\- C'est peu de le dire !

\- Il faut prévenir les voisins. Keiko tu prends les maisons à gauche, moi celles à droite.

\- Et après ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Shiori ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et ne savait pas quoi attendre de cet endroit, mais ce dont elle était sûre c'est qu'il fallait sauver les gens de ce feu ravageur. Le vent se levait, il fallait se dépêcher.

Les sœurs se ruèrent vers les maisons alentour pour ouvrir les panneaux coulissants et ordonner aux habitants de sortir.

Bien qu'ils trouvaient ces jeunes filles étranges, les gens finirent par les aider dans leur tâche et firent sortir toute la population des habitations.

Les flammes étaient attisées par le vent nocturne et frôlaient dangereusement les autres bâtisses. Les jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent à nouveau devant l'incendie, impuissantes.

Elles furent accueillies par les pleurs d'une dame agenouillée devant la maison.

\- Mon petit Kosuke ! Non !

Les sœurs échangèrent un regard choqué, ayant peur de comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Keiko en s'agenouillant près de la femme.

\- Mon fils ! Il est à l'intérieur ! Pleurait-elle.

\- Quoi ?! Et vous attendez quoi pour aller le chercher ! S'exclama t-elle.

Le feu avait pris de l'ampleur et la fumée s'échappait en grosses volutes de l'entrée, mais si son enfant était dans cette maison, qu'attendait-elle pour aller le sauver au lieu de rester plantée là ?

Il fallait faire quelque chose, elles n'étaient même pas certaines que ces gens aient appelé les pompiers. Et dire qu'elles avaient laissé leurs téléphones chez elles...

Shiori pivota sur elle-même et vit un petit puits situé non loin.

\- Keiko, aide moi.

Sans prendre le temps de lui expliquer, l'aînée prit un seau et le remplit d'eau. Sa sœur la suivit pour faire de même et les jeunes femmes sortirent leurs mouchoirs pour le mettre sur leur bouche.

\- Prête ?

La cadette hocha la tête et Shiori prit son élan pour entrer dans la maison. Mais alors qu'elle s'élançait, une main puissante la retint par l'épaule.

\- Ecarte-toi, femme. Ordonna une voix grave.

Shiori dégagea son épaule et se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait de la sorte. Elle fut surprise de croiser le regard de glace d'un homme aux cheveux longs. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, et ses yeux bleus étaient d'une pureté et d'une profondeur qui la laissèrent un instant interdite.

L'homme la sortit de sa méditation en lui prenant le seau des mains pour s'en verser le contenu sur la tête. Sans un regard de plus à son égard, il s'engouffra dans la maison.

Keiko avait observé la scène, stupéfaite, et n'avait pas remarqué d'autres hommes qui s'approchaient. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une voix masculine lui lança une remarque désobligeante qu'elle prit conscience de leur présence.

\- Et bien, et bien... comptes-tu rester plantée là ?

Lorsque les sœurs se tournèrent, elles purent voir quatre hommes habillés avec le même haori bleu ciel que celui de l'homme qui était entré dans la maison.

Shiori se posta devant sa sœur pour la protéger de ces hommes aux intentions peu claires.

\- Oh la, Souji, il semblerait que tu les aies effarouchées ! S'exclama un homme aux cheveux auburn.

\- Heh... Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles ne sont pas réactives. Hé toi ! Dépêche-toi de me donner ce seau ! Ordonna t-il en dominant de façon menaçante les jeunes femmes.

Cet homme était le plus grand du groupe et avait les cheveux châtains, dont une partie était relevée en un chignon particulier. Il arborait un sourire narquois, et ses yeux laissaient voir son amusement. Il savait qu'il les impressionnait et s'en délectait.

Il fit un pas de plus vers les jeunes filles, et Shiori arracha presque le seau des mains de sa sœur.

Elle n'en revenait pas, cet homme essayait de les intimider, pour qui se prenait-il ?

Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences, l'aînée lui jeta le contenu du seau en plein visage avant de jeter le récipient à ses pieds.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même si tu n'es pas satisfait ! Lâcha t-elle, furieuse.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'entendre les autres essayer de dissuader cet homme avant de se retrouver avec la pointe d'un katana rivée sur la gorge.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu bouger, et si elle avait avancé ne serait-ce que d'un pas il l'aurait transpercée.

Shiori baissa les yeux sur la lame et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait bien d'une vraie. Lorsqu'elle les remonta pour croiser le regard de son assaillant, elle sentit son cœur rater un battement et des sueurs froides perler dans son dos. Son regard était froid comme la glace et terriblement sérieux, cet homme pouvait la tuer. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi convaincue d'une telle chose.

\- Tu me fais perdre un temps précieux, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. Lâcha t-il d'une voix plus grave.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! C'est une vraie lame, putain ! Vous êtes malades ! Cria Keiko en espérant déstabiliser ce fou.

Mais alors qu'elle avançait vers lui pour lui saisir la main, il riva son regard dans le sien et elle se figea sur place.

\- Ça suffit, Souji. Ordonna une voix grave.

L'homme qui s'avançait vers eux avait une prestance différente. Son visage affichait une sévérité naturelle, et son kimono des plus classiques laissait supposer une rigueur particulière. Ses longs cheveux de jais flottaient gracieusement au vent et, étrangement, il imposait le respect.

Le dénommé Souji soupira et retira sa lame.

\- Oh ? Le Shinsengumi ne punit-il pas l'insolence ? Lui demanda t-il sur un ton provocateur.

\- Tu es celui qui a été insolent, Souji. Et depuis quand s'en prend-on aux femmes ?

La dernière remarque avait sonné comme une remontrance, et l'homme haussa les épaules en reprenant son sourire narquois.

\- Bien, bien... Dit-il d'un ton détaché avant d'entrer à son tour dans la maison sans un regard de plus pour les jeunes femmes.

Les autres hommes le suivirent, et le dernier arrivé inclina la tête en passant devant elles, comme pour excuser le comportement de son ami.

Les deux sœurs restèrent figées sans dire un mot, les regardant essayer de démolir la maison pour éteindre le feu au lieu d'attendre les pompiers.

\- Ces types sont fous, je ne sais pas où nous sommes tombées mais allons nous-en. Proposa Keiko.

Shiori opina et elles quittèrent cette rue bondée au pas de charge. Elles ne parlèrent pas de ce qui venait de se passer, elles auraient tout le temps de le faire lorsqu'elles seraient rentrées. Pour le moment, il fallait vite quitter cet endroit car plus le temps passait plus elles s'inquiétaient d'être tombées dans un endroit dangereux.

Elles marchèrent pendant de longues heures en changeant régulièrement de rue pour essayer de trouver une allée familière, mais rien n'y fit.

C'était comme si elles avaient été téléportées très loin de chez elles, dans un quartier où une secte bizarre avait élue domicile et demandait aux gens de vivre comme à l'époque d'Edo.

Bientôt, les lanternes s'éteignirent et seule la Lune les éclairait. Une évidence les frappa : elles étaient définitivement perdues et seules au monde.

Elles n'avaient pas osé demander leur route aux gens après cet incident, et elles se retrouvaient seules dans la nuit à errer dans un quartier inconnu où des fous n'hésitaient pas à sortir leurs katanas pour les menacer.

Le silence était total, et alors qu'elles avaient espéré croiser un passant pendant longtemps, elles le redoutaient à présent.

C'est alors qu'elles entendirent un cri strident résonner dans la nuit et des bruits de pas rapides s'approcher.

\- Putain, c'est quoi encore ça ? Sursauta Keiko.

\- Viens, cachons-nous là !

Shiori avait traîné sa sœur derrière une charrette entourée de tonneaux. Elles s'y accroupirent et attendirent que les bruits passent. Elles essayèrent de garder leur calme, mais la peur de l'inconnu les fit paniquer peu à peu.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? D'abord les gens bizarres, puis ce type qui manque de te tuer, et maintenant des cris horribles ! Murmura la cadette, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Chut ! Reste tranquille !

Mais Keiko n'y tenait plus. Doucement, elle sortit la tête de leur cachette pour voir une femme arriver en courant. Elle haletait et semblait paniquée. Elle appelait à l'aide mais personne ne sortait des maisons malgré les sanglots évidents dans sa voix.

La cadette allait lui faire signe de venir se réfugier auprès d'elles quand la femme se figea à quelques mètres d'elle, une expression d'horreur gravée sur le visage.

Lentement, elle descendit le regard vers son ventre, et posa des doigts tremblants sur la lame qui en dépassait. Sans pitié, le katana fut retiré d'une traite, et la femme jetée à terre par trois hommes qui se tenaient derrière elle. Keiko ne pu retenir un juron épouvanté.

\- Oh put–

L'aînée s'était dépêchée de bâillonner sa sœur avec sa main pour ne pas attirer le danger sur elles.

Malheureusement, dans le silence complet de la nuit, les seuls gazouillements lugubres de la victime qui se noyait dans son sang ne suffirent pas à les couvrir. Les assassins les avaient entendues, et ils se tournèrent vers elles.

\- Tiens, tiens. On a encore de la viande fraîche à se mettre sous la dent. Ça tombe bien, celle-ci n'était pas très coopérative. Venez-là mes jolies !

Les hommes avancèrent doucement vers elles, ne cachant pas le moins du monde leurs intentions macabres. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'elles, elles ne pouvaient pas fuir.

Shiori voulait malgré tout tenter de s'enfuir avec sa sœur, mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse se lever, les hommes s'arrêtèrent d'avancer.

Les regards n'étaient plus portés sur elles mais sur quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière. Les sœurs ne bougèrent pas d'un poil, n'osant pas espérer un sauveur quelconque.

Puis, elles entendirent des grondements bestiaux et des rires déments qui les firent sursauter.

\- Le.. Le Shinsengumi ? Questionna un des agresseurs.

Les trois hommes n'obtinrent pour réponse qu'une attaque violente où le sang gicla de tous côtés. Shiori reconnu le haori bleu des hommes qu'elles avaient croisés peu de temps avant, étaient-ils ensemble ?

Les hommes étaient dos à elles, ne leur permettant pas de décliner leur identité, pourtant, quelque chose perturba les jeunes femmes et leur intima de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ces sauveurs inopinés avaient des cheveux d'un blanc immaculé et, rapidement, elles purent distinguer leurs visages déformés par une folie meurtrière.

Ils étaient comme défigurés, ressemblant plus à des bêtes assoiffées de sang qu'à des humains. Leurs yeux étaient d'un rouge grenat qui ressortait dans la nuit, leurs dents ressemblaient à des canines dont ils se servaient pour mordre à même la chair de leurs assaillants. Mais ce qui ajoutait le plus à l'horreur que ressentait les jeunes femmes était leurs rires déments et le bruit des corps qu'on démantèle.

Les trois agresseurs ne furent bientôt plus qu'une masse informe faite de sang et de tripes dont le vent portait l'odeur écœurante. Shiori et sa sœur étaient tétanisées, elles ne parvenaient plus à penser clairement et pleuraient silencieusement. Elles ne faisaient que prier tous les dieux existants pour que ces monstres ne les remarquent pas. Mais c'était peine perdu.

A peine leur festin terminé, ils humèrent l'air comme s'ils avaient détecté une odeur appétissante et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la cachette des jeunes femmes.

Les ricanements reprirent et l'un d'eux devança les autres en se ruant sur elles. Comme si la scène se déroulait au ralenti, elles eurent le temps de le voir se jeter sur elles sans pouvoir réagir. Keiko sentit alors une poigne de fer l'attraper par le poignet, faisant craquer ses os, la ramenant à la réalité par la douleur.

Saisie de panique, elle poussa un cri strident qui résonna dans tout le quartier, et se débattit pour se défaire de la prise de l'homme. Mais il était trop fort, comme shooté à la testostérone, c'était comme si rien n'aurait pu lui faire lâcher prise. Les larmes ruisselèrent sur son visage face à l'évidente tragédie qui l'attendait.

Shiori attrapa sa sœur et essaya de la dégager de la prise de cette bête, mais rien n'y faisait et les autres approchaient avec le même sourire sordide gravé sur les lèvres.

Elles allaient mourir toutes les deux, rien ne pourrait les sauver. Elles avaient atterri dans un quartier de fous où les psychopathes et les tueurs en série avaient élu domicile. Rien ni personne ne viendrait les sauver, elles en étaient persuadées.

C'est alors que Keiko sentit son poignet être libéré et qu'elle chuta en arrière avec sa sœur. Les deux jeunes femmes lancèrent un regard perplexe à leur agresseur qui se tenait toujours devant elles, avant de le voir chuter à leurs pieds et se transformer en tas de cendres.

Devant elles se tenait à présent un autre homme vêtu du même haori bleu. Keiko était en état de choc et sursauta vivement lorsqu'il porta un dernier coup dans le vide pour enlever le sang de sa lame avant de la ranger dans son fourreau.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers les jeunes femmes, Shiori le reconnut immédiatement. Il s'agissait de l'homme qui l'avait empêchée d'entrer dans la maison en feu. Il posa sur elle un regard neutre, et elle ne su dire si leur situation était préférable ou non à la précédente.

\- Et bien, et bien ! Il semblerait que nous retrouvions nos petites fouineuses ! Serait-ce le destin ? Lança une voix doucereuse.

Okita apparut aux côtés de l'autre homme et les gratifia d'un sourire qui sembla presque sympathique. Les jeunes femmes se détendirent légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il poursuive.

\- Malheureusement, vous avez vu quelque chose que vous n'auriez jamais dû voir. Quel dommage de devoir vous liquider... Cela aurait été plus simple si tu les avais laissé finir leur œuvre, Hajime-kun. Ajouta t-il en désignant les cendres d'un signe de tête.

Shiori se figea, elle remarqua enfin la lueur de malice qui habitait les yeux verts de cet homme. Sa sœur n'était pas en état de courir, elle devait la protéger.

L'aînée lança un regard à l'autre homme pour voir sa réaction, mais elle ne fut pas celle espérée.

\- Hijikata-san ne nous a pas ordonné de tuer les témoins. Tu agis de ton propre chef, Souji.

Son ton était plus informatif qu'autre chose, et il ne bougea pas pour l'empêcher de tirer son katana et de le pointer vers les jeunes femmes.

Okita avait perdu son sourire et Shiori retrouva dans ses yeux le même danger que lorsqu'il l'avait menacée la première fois.

\- Je n'ai rien contre vous personnellement. C'est pour le bien du Shinsengumi.

Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et agit par instinct en le voyant lever sa lame sur elle. D'un geste rapide, elle saisit le katana de l'homme décédé à leurs côtés et leva sa lame pour le contrer. Avec toute sa force, elle tenta de le faire reculer et de l'éloigner de sa sœur. Okita recula de quelques pas, plus par surprise et par curiosité que par réelle difficulté.

\- Oh ? Allons, rends les choses plus simples.

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle l'attaqua aussi rapidement qu'elle le pu. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent mais cette fois il ne recula pas et mit plus de force dans l'échange. Shiori essaya de tenir bon en faisant appui de tout son corps, mais Okita ne bougeait pas et se contentait de la fixer par dessus leurs lames croisées. Ses yeux ne délivraient qu'un seul message : « Tu vas mourir, abandonne ».

Se sentant faiblir et mettre presque un genou à terre, Shiori céda et essaya de dévier la lame meurtrière. Mais l'homme la frappa à l'épaule et elle ne pu que frapper de façon désordonnée vers son agresseur pour le forcer à garder ses distances.

\- Shiori ! S'écria Keiko qui était restée en retrait.

La cadette avait toujours trouvé que les katanas étaient datés et faisaient ringards, alors elle n'avait jamais vraiment demandé à Masao de lui apprendre comment s'en servir. Mais Shiori avait toujours adoré les lames et avait appris quelques bases avec lui. Cependant, elle doutait que cela suffise, et en la voyant blessée, il lui sembla évident qu'elle allait perdre ce combat.

Sa sœur tint bon et se redressa pour lever son sabre à hauteur de son visage, prête à attaquer. Son adversaire semblait s'amuser de ses vaines tentatives, mais la jeune femme espérait malgré tout avoir une chance de le vaincre sur un malentendu.

Alors elle l'attaqua et visa son ventre, mais il esquiva et elle se dépêcha de bondir en arrière pour éviter une éventuelle attaque. Pourtant il ne tenta pas de contre-attaquer, et semblait vraiment apprécier cet échange.

Peu lui importait les raisons de sa passivité, elle n'allait pas laisser passer une telle chance. De nouveau, elle l'attaqua et il esquiva chacun de ses coups.

\- Souji, si tu dois la tuer, tue-la. Arrête de jouer Le réprimanda son compère.

Shiori le regarda du coin de l'œil, étonnée de l'entendre parler, et se jeta de toutes ses forces sur Okita en espérant le toucher avant qu'il ne décide « d'arrêter de jouer ». Malheureusement aucun de ses coups ne parvint à ne serait-ce que le frôler. Elle l'entendit soupirer et sursauta lorsqu'il para violemment un de ses coups, lui envoyant des ondes de choc dans les bras.

\- Oui, oui... Répondit-il de façon détachée.

Alors, d'un geste il fit reculer Shiori de plusieurs pas. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas la force de retenir sa lame et décida d'attaquer en désespoir de cause.

Mais Okita para son coup et lui saisit le poignet pour lui retourner le bras dans le dos et lui faire lâcher son katana.

Il la jeta ensuite au sol et éloigna du pied l'arme tombée à terre. Une fois encore, il pointa sa lame sur elle.

Shiori, bien que paniquée, était aussi révoltée de se faire malmener ainsi. Sans tenir compte de sa situation, ou plutôt bien consciente de son peu de chance de survie quoi qu'elle fasse, elle lui lança un regard assassin. A défaut de le battre, elle ne voulait pas lui offrir la vision d'une fille faible et apeurée rampant à ses pieds. Elle riva ses yeux dans les siens et ne les baissa pas lorsqu'elle croisa son regard de tueur.

\- Heh ? Quel regard intéressant... Dit-il avec un rictus amusé.

\- Souji. Le rappela son compagnon.

\- Je sais, je sais. Allez...Tu es plutôt intéressante, mais je ne peux pas laisser de témoins compromettre l'existence du Shinsengumi. Prépare-toi à mourir !

Le guerrier leva son katana d'un geste rapide et l'abaissa tout aussi vivement. Shiori vit la lame s'abattre sur elle et su qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de l'esquiver. Alors elle ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible et attendit. Mais à la place d'une douleur, c'est une douce chaleur qui l'enveloppa soudainement.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit que sa petite sœur l'avait protégée en se jetant devant la lame.

\- Keiko !

Le sang ruisselait le long du bras de la plus jeune, qui ne s'écarta pas pour autant de sa sœur. En voyant le sang couler, Shiori perdit toute réserve et tout sang-froid. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait vraiment envie de tuer quelqu'un, et une fureur incontrôlable s'empara d'elle.

Elle écarta doucement sa sœur d'elle et lança un regard haineux à celui qui l'avait blessée.

\- Sale bâtard ! Ne touche pas à ma sœur !

Sa voix avait tonné tel un grondement sourd et elle se rua sur lui sans chercher à trouver une arme. Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces, mais ses petits poings n'avaient aucun effet sur le corps surentraîné de cet homme. D'un geste vif, il arrêta un de ses poings et la mit à terre.

\- Ça suffit, finissons-en.

Okita semblait lassé de la situation et leva à nouveau son arme pour l'achever sans autre forme de somation.

\- Arrête, Souji. Ordonna une voix autoritaire.

L'homme baissa son katana et se retourna vers son vice-commandant.

\- Hijikata-san, elles ont vu les rasetsu. Ce serait plus sûr de les éliminer. Argua le guerrier aux yeux verts.

\- Certainement, mais le Shinsengumi ne se complaît pas dans la simplicité.

Hijikata s'approcha de Shiori et la releva en la saisissant par les épaules. En voyant que ses mains étaient recouvertes de sang, il poursuivit.

\- Et il ne s'en prend pas non plus à des civils, encore moins à des femmes.

Okita leva les yeux au ciel mais rangea son arme, ne pouvant bafouer ouvertement les valeurs du Shinsengumi.

\- Saito, relève l'autre.

\- Bien.

Saito s'approcha de la cadette et lui saisit le bras pour la relever. Étonnamment, sa poigne était suffisamment ferme pour la soulever d'une main, mais elle n'avait rien de cruelle. S'il n'avait pas eut cette expression détachée sur le visage, elle aurait juré qu'il était précautionneux.

Mais lorsque ces doigts fins enserrèrent son poignet, Keiko ne pu retenir un cri de douleur qui fit lâcher prise au samuraï.

Elle se mordit la lèvre le temps que la douleur s'estompe mais ne pu retenir quelques larmes de perler aux coins de ses yeux.

D'un pas vif, Hijikata s'avança vers la jeune femme et lui saisit le bras avec moins de ménagement. Puis, de son autre main il tenta de faire bouger son poignet, la faisait hurler et se débattre pour se dégager.

\- Keiko ! S'écria sa sœur.

Elle voulu s'élancer vers elle pour la secourir, mais une lame surgit pour se placer devant ses yeux et lui barrer la route.

\- Reste à ta place si tu tiens à la vie. Menaça Okita avec un sourire rivé sur les lèvres.

Shiori l'avait compris, ce sourire ne valait rien de bon et mieux valait ne pas le contrarier. Elle tenta de se raisonner en se disant que cet Hijikata les avait sauvées, mais les plaintes de sa sœur lui nouaient l'estomac.

L'homme relâcha enfin la plus jeune, et celle-ci se plaça inconsciemment derrière l'épaule de Saito. Au moins, lui n'avait pas cherché à lui faire de mal.

\- Ton poignet est cassé, je l'ai remis en place pour faciliter sa guérison.

Sans plus d'attention, il lui tourna le dos et revint vers l'aînée qui était surveillée de près par Okita.

\- Vous allez venir avec nous, nous devons savoir ce que vous avez vu ce soir. Décida t-il.

Shiori lui lança un regard de travers mais Okita se plaça en périphérie de son champ de vision pour la dissuader de se rebeller. Elle se tut alors et attendit de voir ce qui allait leur arriver.

\- Saito, tu t'occupes de la plus jeune. Souji, tu prends celle-là. Ne les laissez pas se voir avant qu'on ne les convoque. Ordonna le vice-commandant.

\- Bien. Répondirent les deux guerriers d'une même voix.

Saito saisit la cadette par son poignet non blessé mais celle-ci se dégagea rapidement, paniquant à l'idée de se retrouver séparée de sa sœur.

\- Non ! Couina t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas vers Shiori que Saito avait dégainé sa lame et l'avait placée devant sa gorge. Elle se figea et lança un regard en coin à son agresseur, n'ayant pas imaginé un instant qu'il puisse l'attaquer.

\- Vous ne devez ma clémence qu'au fait d'être des femmes. Ne poussez pas votre chance, ou je leur ordonne de vous tuer sur le champ. Menaça Hijikata.

Shiori voyait la peur dans les yeux de sa sœur et tenta de la rassurer avant qu'elles ne soient séparées.

\- Keiko, tout va bien se passer. Fait ce qu'il te dit, et surtout ne fais rien qui puisse nous mettre davantage dans l'embarras. Tout ira bien. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante qui se voulait confiante.

Okita ricana doucement en signe de mépris et saisit sans ménagement la sœur aînée pour la conduire au Shisengumi. Sa poigne était douloureuse et elle était certaine qu'il le faisait exprès. Il devait être contrarié de ne pas avoir pu finir son œuvre.

Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à leur arrivée devant les portes du temple.

\- Ne dis pas un mot ou je te tue. La prévint Okita.

Shiori ne prit pas le risque de demander pourquoi et le suivit par un passage dérobé pour entrer dans le temple. Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes dans un couloir si étroit que la jeune femme dû se placer derrière Okita pour avancer. Il s'arrêta net devant une porte coulissante et Shiori le percuta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il s'immobilise. Celui-ci ne releva pas et ouvrit la porte.

\- C'est ta chambre. Reste-y jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher. Ne tente pas de t'échapper.

Shiori y entra d'un pas hésitant et Okita referma la porte derrière elle. Elle attendit un long moment avant d'oser respirer normalement et de calmer son cœur. Elle se laissa tomber au sol et apprécia d'être enfin au calme pour pouvoir remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Pendant ce temps, Saito conduisit Keiko à sa chambre. Ils n'échangèrent pas un regard ou une parole jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte de sa chambre.

\- Reste ici, je viendrai te chercher demain matin. N'essaie pas de t'échapper.

\- Oui... Avait-elle répondu faiblement.

Lorsque Saito referma la porte derrière elle, Keiko s'écroula sur le futon et laissa ses nerfs lâcher en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à s'endormir.

 **OoOoO**

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues.**

 **Je ne vous donne pas de calendrier de publication parce que je ne m'y tiens jamais. Parfois je publie cinq chapitres en deux jours, et parfois je ne publie rien pendant deux mois donc...**

 **Sachez-le en me lisant ^^**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre : Destinées entrelacées**

 **Rated : M (pour être sure)**

 **Disclaimer : Hakuouki et ses personnages appartiennent à Idea Factory, les OC m'appartiennent.**

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **Bon, ça se confirme, je suis incapable de faire des chapitres courts ! Mais j'adore détailler les pensées et les actes des personnages, donc j'écris forcément davantage.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

 **OoOoOoO**

Chapitre 3 :

Le reste de la nuit fut calme, et personne ne vint déranger les jeunes filles. Pourtant, même si Keiko s'était endormie en un rien de temps, Shiori ne fermait pas l'œil. Elle tentait encore de calmer ses mains tremblantes et de reprendre ses esprits pour ne pas céder à la panique et commettre une erreur mortelle. Là, tout de suite, elle avait juste envie de se ruer hors de cette chambre pour aller chercher sa sœur et s'enfuir avec elle. Mais, du peu qu'elle avait pu voir de cet endroit, cela semblait bien trop grand pour pouvoir la trouver facilement, et elle se ferait remarquer et tuer avant d'avoir pu l'apercevoir.

Elle devait donc rester là et attendre de voir ce qui viendrait. La jeune femme s'efforçait de prendre de longues inspirations pour expirer lentement ensuite, mais le trouble qui l'habitait ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

Elle repassait un à un les événements de la journée et ne comprenait pas où tout avait basculé. Elle ne parvenait pas à donner d'explication rationnelle à la réalité de ce monde qui lui semblait tout droit sorti d'une autre époque. Pourtant, elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que tout était bien réel. La douleur qui lui saisissait l'épaule, et l'odeur de mort qui imprégnait ses habits ne le lui rappelaient que trop bien. Les images tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, la replongeant constamment dans l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue.

Ces hommes avaient été dévorés vivants, leur chair avait été arrachée à coups de dents, et leurs katanas n'avaient été d'aucune aide pour les libérer. Elle les avait vus se débattre désespérément pour échapper à leurs assaillants, mais ils étaient tellement rapides et puissants qu'ils les avaient brisés en quelques secondes. Elle ne plaignait pas vraiment les trois bandits étant donné leurs méfaits, mais elle ne souhaitait un tel sort à personne. Surtout en ayant manqué de vivre le même.

Cette pensée lui envoya de nouveaux frissons dans le dos et elle s'entoura de ses bras dans une vaine tentative pour se réchauffer. Mais elle n'avait pas froid, elle avait peur.

Même lorsqu'elle tentait de penser à un endroit rassurant et réconfortant, le rire malsain de ces êtres raisonnait dans sa tête. Ce rire dément ressemblait presque à un rire d'enfant, un de ces rires qu'elle avait pu entendre dans quelques films d'horreur. Elle pourrait peut-être oublier les images et l'odeur, mais jamais elle n'oublierait ce rire qui représentait à lui-seul toute la démence de ces êtres.

Elle ne voulait rien savoir à leur sujet, ni ce qu'ils étaient ni d'où ils venaient. Elle ne voulait pas se poser de questions, elle voulait juste oublier et rentrer chez elle avec sa sœur.

Elles avaient failli se faire tuer quatre fois en l'espace de quelques heures alors que le Japon était censé être le pays le plus sûr du monde. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'enfuir ou elles y passeraient avant la fin de la semaine.

Le problème était que ces hommes en haori bleu n'étaient pas une mince affaire. Si la cruauté de ces créatures aux cheveux blancs était inégalable à ses yeux, elle devait garder à l'esprit que ces hommes les avaient tuées en quelques coups de katana comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaires combattants. Si elle les contrariait, elle n'aurait pas le temps de voir venir le coup.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui les motivait, et donc les pensait imprévisibles. Elle n'avait pas ressenti la même terreur en combattant cet homme aux yeux verts, mais la différence de niveau était telle qu'elle s'était sentie aussi impuissante qu'un écureuil dans les griffes d'un loup.

Et ce regard... elle ne savait pas expliquer ce qu'elle avait ressenti, si ce n'est la peur de mourir, mais son regard l'avait malgré tout captivée. Elle ne savait finalement pas vraiment quoi penser d'eux car ils semblaient tous avoir leur propre façon d'agir malgré le fait d'appartenir au même groupe, le « Shinsengumi ». Elle eut un rictus amusé en pensant à ce nom, c'était vraiment très prétentieux de leur part de prendre un tel nom. Tout le monde avait entendu parler du Shinsengumi en cours d'histoire au collège, et tout le monde savait qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse police de Kyoto, regroupant de nombreux samuraï talentueux et reconnaissables de part leur haori...bleu.

Shiori perdit son semblant de sourire et déglutit difficilement. Ils portaient tous un haori bleu, et ils portaient tous un katana...

\- Faut que j'arrête de me faire des films. Tout le monde sait que les membres du Shinsengumi étaient des samuraï en haori bleu, n'importe qui peut se déguiser comme ça... Murmura t-elle.

Mais, malgré ses efforts pour discréditer l'idée folle qui fleurissait dans son esprit, elle ne pouvait pas nier que tout allait dans ce sens.

Elles avaient passé des heures à se questionner sur leur environnement, à se demander pourquoi rien ne ressemblait à leur ville habituelle, et pourquoi les gens étaient différents. Et elle ne pouvait surtout pas oublier le talent exceptionnel des deux hommes qu'elles avaient croisés de près. Ils étaient rapides et précis, et avaient chacun un style très différent mais visiblement éprouvé. Elle n'avait jamais vu de kendoka aussi doués, ou plutôt jamais d'aussi à-même à délivrer un vrai combat. Les mouvements qu'elle avait appris avec Masao étaient purement théoriques, c'était presque une danse où l'autre perdait s'il était effleuré par le bokken de l'adversaire.

Leur façon de combattre n'avait rien à voir, ils y mettaient de la force et ne s'encombraient pas avec des mouvements superflus, ils prenaient le sabre pour tuer et non pour faire une démonstration d'habileté.

Shiori soupira et scruta attentivement la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait avant d'abandonner définitivement l'idée de s'enfuir ou de tenter la moindre chose. Elle devrait attendre le lendemain pour savoir quoi faire. Elle espérait juste que sa sœur se portait bien, la sachant blessée au bras mais ne sachant pas si la plaie était profonde ou non.

Elle se rappela alors qu'elle-même avait été blessée à l'épaule et reporta son attention sur ses habits ensanglantés.

Avec une infinie précaution, elle desserra le col de son kimono pour apercevoir la plaie, grimaçant à chaque geste. L'entaille était faite de telle façon qu'elle ne pouvait l'apercevoir que du coin de l'œil, et tout le sang qui avait coulé sur son corps l'empêchait de la distinguer correctement. Elle n'osa pas y poser les doigts et se contenta de se rhabiller. Elle espérait juste pouvoir se nettoyer le lendemain afin d'éviter une infection.

Le reste de la nuit passa rapidement, et ce n'est qu'aux premiers rayons de l'aurore que Saito vint frapper à la porte de la chambre de la cadette. Il attendit poliment qu'elle lui réponde, puis se décida à ouvrir le panneau de papier en l'absence de réponse. Il avait craint qu'elle ait eu la folle idée de s'enfuir, mais il n'en était rien. Elle était bien là, étalée négligemment en travers du futon, les jambes emmêlées dans la couverture. Il s'agenouilla alors à ses côtés pour la réveiller et s'aperçut que le futon ainsi que ses vêtements étaient recouverts de sang. Craignant un instant qu'elle n'ait pas survécu à ses plaies, il passa sa main devant les narines de la jeune femme pour s'assurer qu'elle respire.

Il lâcha un léger soupir en sentant un filet d'air lui frôler les doigts à chacune de ses respirations, mais ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou dépité de voir que la jeune femme avait survécu. Avec ce qu'elle avait enduré la veille, il n'aurait jamais pensé la retrouver dormant comme une bien heureuse dans une position si peu gracieuse.

Mettant de côté sa première impression, il lui saisit doucement le bras avant de remonter la manche du kimono. Il pu alors observer une entaille relativement peu profonde, et comprit que Okita avait retiré sa lame au dernier moment en la voyant se jeter devant lui. Elle avait été chanceuse, il aurait pu lui transpercer le bras s'il l'avait voulu.

Il posa le bras blessé sur le futon et fouilla dans un petit bac qu'il avait ramené avec lui. Il en sortit un petit pot en terre et des bandes de tissu.

Il ouvrit le récipient et y plongea ses doigts pour en extraire une pâte faite à base d'herbes et d'argile. Délicatement, il en étala sur la plaie et massa légèrement pour que les herbes agissent. Malgré sa précaution, Keiko commença à s'agiter et ouvrit les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle vit Saito, elle sursauta et voulu se redresser, mais le samuraï lui maintint le bras.

\- Ne bouge pas, j'ai bientôt terminé. Lui ordonna t-il d'une voix ferme.

Elle se figea en entendant son ton autoritaire, et, en se remémorant petit à petit les événements de la veille, elle commença à paniquer et se débattit pour se libérer. Elle recula rapidement jusqu'au mur le plus proche dans une vaine tentative d'échapper à cet homme, et ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur son bras blessé. Son regard se porta alors sur la plaie qu'elle avait oubliée, et, en y posant machinalement les doigts, elle sentit une pâte froide à la place de la chair à vif. En y regardant de plus près, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un cataplasme. Lentement, elle reporta son attention sur le samuraï, comprenant qu'il était celui qui l'avait soignée.

Saito la laissa se calmer un moment avant de s'avancer vers elle et de s'accroupir à ses pieds.

\- Laisse moi terminer mon travail. Lui dit-il d'un ton tout aussi détaché, mais moins autoritaire.

Il tendit alors la main vers elle, et attendit qu'elle se décide à lui donner son bras. Elle l'étudia du regard un instant avant de se décider à tendre le bras.

Le jeune homme le saisit délicatement et elle se détendit légèrement en le voyant saisir une bande de tissu pour l'enrouler autour de sa plaie. Elle grimaça lorsqu'il serra d'un coup sec mais ne dit rien, trop absorbée par l'observation de cet homme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il la terrorisait autant qu'il la fascinait. Il avait le regard et les talents d'un tueur, pourtant il savait faire preuve de beaucoup de manières et de retenue. Elle n'avait pas pu voir les détails de son visage la veille, le stress et la pénombre les lui ayant cachés, mais elle se rendit compte qu'il avait des traits très délicats pour une homme. Son visage était presque aussi fin que celui d'une femme et son nez aquilin était discret. Ses gestes étaient mesurés et appliqués, et seuls ses yeux bleus perçants laissaient deviner qu'il n'avait rien de fragile. C'est d'ailleurs lorsqu'il les releva vers elle qu'elle sursauta et détourna le regard.

Il l'observa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de se relever.

\- Viens, le commandant veut te voir.

\- Le commandant ?

Saito hocha la tête et elle le suivit docilement sans poser de questions, se rappelant de ce que sa sœur lui avait demandé.

Pendant ce temps, Okita se dirigeait vers la chambre de Shiori. Lorsqu'il entra, il la trouva assise en seiza à même le sol. Elle n'avait de toute évidence pas dormi de la nuit, attendant qu'il vienne la chercher. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'enquérir de sa santé, lui ordonnant simplement de le suivre.

Shiori avait eu la nuit pour calmer son esprit et retrouver sa sérénité. Elle saurait agir avec sagesse quoi qui l'attende.

Durant le court trajet, elle observa attentivement le dos du samuraï, le trouvant soudainement moins effrayant que la veille. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne portait plus ses armes. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il ne l'avait pas défiée du regard comme la veille et s'était contenté de l'escorter sans plus de commentaire.

Elle commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées quand elle percuta violemment le jeune homme. Elle se frotta le nez pour faire passer la douleur et cru entendre Okita pouffer discrètement.

Toutefois il ne fit aucun commentaire et lui indiqua une porte d'un signe de la tête.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce désignée, elle vit que sa sœur s'y trouvait déjà. Elle était entourée par plusieurs hommes et trois d'entre eux, dont Hijikata, se tenaient face à elle. Sûrement les dirigeants de ce groupe.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'avancer que déjà sa sœur avait bondit et se jetait dans ses bras.

\- Shiori !

L'aînée lui rendit son étreinte mais vit que les guerriers attendaient qu'elles s'installent rapidement. Ne voulant pas les contrarier sans raison, elle repoussa doucement sa sœur.

\- Retourne t'asseoir. Murmura t-elle, sentant la tension reprendre ses droits sur son cœur.

Keiko lui lança un regard de travers mais obéit en croisant le regard faussement amène des guerriers. Shiori la suivit pour s'installer au milieu de la pièce et se maudit mentalement de ne pas pouvoir retenir ses tremblements. Hijikata prit alors la parole pour commencer l'interrogatoire, car elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'agirait de cela et que chaque soldat présent étaient autant de lames capables de les sanctionner pour une mauvaise réponse.

\- Je ne vais pas tergiverser, nous vous avons fait venir ici pour savoir ce que vous avez vu hier soir.

La mine du vice-commandant était grave et Shiori sentit qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de le duper. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elles avaient vues et testait leur honnêteté. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa sœur la devança.

\- Nous n'avons rien vu ! Rien du tout ! S'emballa t-elle.

\- Keiko ! L'admonesta sa sœur.

\- Oh vraiment ? Demanda Okita d'un ton douceureux.

Shiori n'aimait pas le ton qu'il employait ni le regard qu'il lui adressait, mais sa sœur n'y voyait que du feu.

\- Vous n'avez rien vu ? Poursuivit-il.

\- C'est ça !

\- Donc vous n'avez rien vu de ce que ces hommes aux cheveux blancs ont fait hier soir ?

\- Non ! On ne les a pas vu tuer ces hommes, ne vous en faites pas !

Un silence pesant s'imposa et Keiko comprit qu'elle venait de faire une bêtise. Shiori se hâta de prendre la parole pour essayer de rattraper la situation.

\- Nous avons vu ces...hommes, mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils étaient. Avoua t-elle.

\- Bien, dans ce cas l'affaire est entendue. Conclut Okita en se levant.

Il avança lentement vers les jeunes femmes et l'aînée entendit le bruit de son katana qu'il se préparait à dégainer.

\- Souji. Le reprit l'homme qui semblait commander à ces guerriers.

Okita rengaina son sabre et retourna s'asseoir. L'homme qui l'avait calmé d'un mot était imposant mais son sourire était chaleureux et rassurant.

\- Ne soyez pas si tendues, nous ne tuons pas sans raison. Je m'appelle Kondo Isami, et je suis le commandant du Shinsegumi.

\- Le Shinsengumi ?! Sursauta Keiko.

Kondo hocha doucement la tête, ne se départissant pas de son sourire avenant. Shiori ne savait pas comment cet entretien allait tourner, aussi elle préféra se montrer courtoise pour éviter de les braquer et de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Je m'appelle Shiori Maeda, et voici ma sœur Keiko Maeda. Répondit-elle en s'inclinant poliment.

Keiko ne s'inclina pas, distraite par un groupe de trois guerriers qui se donnaient discrètement des coups de coude en entendant Shiori se présenter. Remarquant le trouble de la jeune fille, Hijikata les rappela rapidement à l'ordre par un raclement de gorge menaçant.

Shiori, toujours inclinée, admonesta sa sœur à voix basse.

\- Keiko ! Murmura t-elle pour l'inciter à s'incliner également.

La cadette pu voir dans les yeux de sa sœur qu'elle avait tout autant à craindre d'elle que de ces hommes si elle ne prêtait pas davantage attention à la discussion, et se hâta donc de s'incliner à son tour. Le sourire de Kondo s'élargit mais il ne fit pas de commentaire à ce sujet.

\- Bien, mesdemoiselles, dites m'en plus sur ce qui a amené deux jeunes femmes à errer seules dans les rues à une heure si tardive.

Keiko dandina légèrement et commença à parler sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Une spécialité.

\- Bah en fait -

\- Tais-toi. Ordonna sa sœur, voulant éviter un drame.

Cette gamine voulait leur mort ! Shiori faisait tout pour calculer la moindre de ses paroles, et sa sœur disait le premier truc qui lui passait par la tête ! Elle ne voulait surtout pas attirer leur attention pour ne pas avoir à répondre à des questions compromettantes. Après tout, comment pourrait-elle leur expliquer la situation ?

La cadette lui lança un regard vexé mais Shiori ne céda pas et lui ordonna une seconde fois de se taire, ne lui laissant pas d'autre alternative que celle d'obéir.

\- Nous étions perdues. Nous avons cherché notre chemin longtemps et avons fini par croiser ces bandits. Ces... hommes... les ont tués avant de s'attaquer à nous. Expliqua t-elle.

\- Perdues ? Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? Demanda le troisième homme devant elles en rajustant les lunettes sur son nez.

\- Nous sommes de Kyoto, mais nous ne reconnaissions rien de notre quartier habituel. Nous sommes pourtant revenues par le même chemin. Répondit-elle vaguement, jetant régulièrement des regards en coin à sa sœur.

\- C'est étonnant, les gens d'ici ne se perdent que rarement.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça qui est étonnant ! Intervint Keiko malgré la demande de sa sœur.

Shiori sursauta en la voyant s'agiter vivement, et les guerriers semblèrent étonnés de son comportement, bien qu'amusés.

-Ici vous n'avez pas l'électricité, pas le téléphone, pas la télé, pas de voitures, même pas de vélo ! C'est trop bizarre !

Les trois hommes échangèrent des regards interloqués.

\- Sannan-san, as-tu déjà entendu parler de « vélo » ? Demanda doucement Kondo.

\- Jamais.

\- Impossible ?! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Shiori n'y tenait plus et saisit sa sœur fermement par le bras pour la faire taire.

\- Je te jure que si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite c'est moi qui vais t'achever, est-ce que c'est clair ? Gronda t-elle le plus doucement possible.

Keiko fit une mine boudeuse mais se tut en comprenant que sa sœur essayait de les sortir de là. Celle-ci garda une prise ferme sur le poignet de la plus jeune, jugeant bon de pouvoir la faire taire rapidement. Après tout, elle décidait de mettre les choses au clair, et elle avait absolument besoin que sa sœur la laisse faire.

\- Kondo-san, le fait que nous nous soyons perdues n'est honnêtement pas le fait qui me soucie le plus. Affirma t-elle d'un ton ferme en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je comprends, les faits auxquels vous avez assisté hier doivent vous avoir choquées. Répondit-il en se pinçant les lèvres d'un air navré.

Shiori prit le temps de choisir ses mots avec soin, elle savait qu'elle tentait le diable mais elles ne partiraient jamais de cet endroit sans ça.

\- Je... ne peux pas le nier. Ces créatures vont certainement hanter mes nuits, mais je ne veux pas me poser de questions à leur sujet. Ce qui me tracasse davantage, Kondo-san, est que vos hommes nous ont attaquées, blessées et séquestrées sans raison apparente ! Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

Keiko fut prise d'une quinte de toux en entendant sa sœur parler si rudement. Elle qui voulait la faire taire, voilà qu'elle leur demandait des comptes. Elle remarqua également que le ton employé n'avait pas été apprécié par certains des guerriers, notamment celui qui les avait blessées.

Mais Shiori n'en tint pas compte et attendit patiemment une réponse.

\- Veuillez l'excuser, Kondo-san, elle est encore un peu choquée... Tenta d'expliquer la cadette pour calmer tout le monde.

\- Non, je comprends. Vous avez le droit de savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici. Répondit-il.

Il laissa passer un moment avant de poursuivre, questionnant ses deux compères du regard.

\- Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour vos blessures, les membres du Shinsengumi ne blessent habituellement pas les civils. Souji s'est laissé emporter en voulant protéger notre ordre.

A ces mots, il inclina la tête en signe d'excuse et Okita intervint en le voyant ployer de la sorte.

\- Kondo-san ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je suis celui qui les a blessées !

\- Et je suis le commandant du Shinsengumi. Tout acte commis par ses membres est de ma responsabilité. Répondit-il d'une voix ferme.

\- Tsk !

Okita se rassit en serrant les dents, fusillant du regard la jeune femme qui faisait subir ça à son mentor. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas intimider et le lui rendit. Il était celui qui les avait blessées sans même en recevoir l'ordre, il n'avait rien à redire à ce sujet.

\- Quant à la raison de votre détention, elle est en rapport avec les créatures que vous avez rencontrées hier. La simple connaissance de leur existence est un problème pour notre organisation et pour le Shogunat.

\- Le Shogunat ?

Kondo hocha vivement la tête et lança un regard à Hijikata qui reprit la parole.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas vous en dire davantage. Nous devons discuter de la façon dont nous allons résoudre cette situation.

Le ton employé par le vice-commandant laissait comprendre que rien ne garantissait leur survie, mais Shiori laissa les choses en l'état. Elle avait déjà obtenu le fait qu'ils ne les exécutent pas purement et simplement.

Pendant que les guerriers échangeaient des regards lourds de sens, l'aînée se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle avait décrypté toutes leurs réactions durant l'interrogatoire, que ce soit pendant les bêtises de sa sœur ou lorsqu'ils avaient parlé plus sérieusement, et elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir la moindre trace de réaction factice. Ils ne mentaient pas, ils n'inventaient pas, c'était évident. Tous avaient réellement été étonnés en entendant la cadette citer toutes les choses manquantes du quartier, ils ne semblaient réellement pas savoir de quoi elle parlait. Et ils paraissaient vraiment être organisés comme aurait pu l'être une milice travaillant pour le Shogunat.

Ce n'était pas possible, tout semblait trop naturel mais elle ne voulait pas croire en cette folie. Pourtant, sa nuit de réflexion et l'entretien qu'elle venait d'avoir ne lui laissaient plus vraiment de doute. Elle déglutit lentement, s'étouffant à moitié avec sa propre salive avant de prendre la parole d'une voix blafarde.

\- Kondo-san, me permettez-vous de poser une dernière question ?

Le commandant fronça les sourcils en la voyant si soucieuse et répondit le plus chaleureusement possible, s'attirant le regard réprobateur de son vice-commandant.

\- Bien sûr, faites.

Shiori hésita un instant, n'osant pas vraiment poser sa question, n'étant pas certaine de vouloir obtenir de réponse, puis elle se lança.

\- Ma question peut vous sembler idiote mais... pourriez-vous me dire en quelle année nous sommes ? Demanda t-elle lentement.

Il sembla surpris par la demande, et Hijikata leva un sourcil avant de répondre à sa place.

\- Nous sommes en 1867, pourquoi ?

Faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter tout le monde, Keiko se leva d'un bond et questionna tour à tour chaque guerrier du regard.

\- 1867 ! Impossible ! Vous êtes tombés sur la tête ou quoi ? On est en 2015 ! S'exclama elle.

L'un des samuraï qui chahutait plus tôt se mit à rire devant l'absurdité de ce que la demoiselle leur disait.

\- 2015 ? Souji, tu ne l'aurais pas un peu trop stressée ? La pauvre ne sait plus où elle en est ! Se moqua t-il.

\- Peut-être bien, j'ai pourtant essayé de les ménager. Répondit-il avec son éternel sourire, espérant provoquer l'aînée.

Mais celle-ci resta silencieuse, le dos courbé et le regard perdu dans le vide. Tout concordait mais c'était impossible à accepter. Le tanuki blanc, leur perte de conscience, le décor, les gens, le Shinsengumi...

\- Keiko. Peut-être bien que nous sommes vraiment en 1867. Murmura t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Quoi ?!

La plus jeune cru à une mauvaise blague, mais tout dans la posture de sa sœur laissait voir qu'elle parlait sérieusement. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, mais voir Shiori aussi convaincue suffit à l'atterrer. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle se laissa tomber au sol.

\- Mais comment on va rentrer chez nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Kondo les vit désespérer et décida de leur laisser un peu de répit.

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez été choquées. Prenez du repos pour aujourd'hui, nous vous verrons demain pour vous dire le sort qui vous est réservé.

\- D'accord. Répondit docilement l'aînée.

Elles étaient vraiment perdues, et pas seulement dans la ville mais dans le cours du temps. Qu'allaient-elles faire ?

 **OoOoO**

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment.**

 **Le déroulement ressemble un peu à l'histoire originale avec Chizuru, mais vous allez voir que ça va pas mal changer par la suite.**

 **C'est la première fois que je n'écris pas sur une série ou un film super connu donc je sais que je n'aurai pas beaucoup de lecteurs. J'écris pour moi avant tout mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me motive beaucoup.**

 **A bientôt !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre : Destinées entrelacées**

 **Rated : M (pour être sure)**

 **Disclaimer : Hakuouki et ses personnages appartiennent à Idea Factory, les OC m'appartiennent.**

 **Hey !**

 **Bon, c'est décidé, cette fic sera longue ! C'est logique, je ne veux pas rusher les relations entre les personnages pour ne pas que l'histoire perde en crédibilité, donc il va falloir du temps pour que tout ça s'instaure.**

 **De même, je ne veux pas finir par faire du OOC sous prétexte que je veux vite arriver à l'étape amoureuse.**

 **Pika-78 : Merci encore pour ta review, je le répète mais je suis ravie que mes OC te plaisent. En effet, pour le moment les relations entre les filles et le Shinsengumi semblent mal parties, mais c'est ça qui est drôle !**

 **Poupe : Merci de tout cœur pour ta gentille review. Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, j'écris en sachant que je serai peu lue parce qu'il n'y a pas tant de fans que ça de Hakuouki, en tout cas de fan francophones. Moi-même, je lis mes fics en anglais, et j'ai hésité à écrire celle-ci en anglais parce que j'ai plus de facilité pour décrire les sentiments.**

 **Mais bon, j'écris en sachant cela donc ça ne me chagrine pas, je prends les quelques reviews qui m'arrivent comme un bonus agréable :)**

 **Comme tu l'expliques, c'est difficile de ne pas finir en OOC, même avec mes OC parce qu'il faut réussir à se mettre parfaitement dans la peau de chacun des personnages. J'espère pouvoir tenir le cap.**

 **Du coup, comme je ne veux pas faire une fic superficielle où tout le monde trouve normal de revenir 150 ans en arrière sans que ça ne leur pose de problème existentiel, je suis obligée de prendre le temps de passer par la période « choquée » de mes personnages. J'espère pouvoir tenir ce projet sur la durée.**

 **En tout cas merci encore à toutes les deux pour votre soutien :)**

 **OoOoOoO**

Chapitre 4 :

Kondo avait estimé que leur entrevue avait assez durée et avait renvoyé les jeunes femmes dans leurs chambres respectives, laissant le soin à Okita et Saito de les escorter.

Les deux sœurs n'avaient pas fait d'esclandre en étant de nouveau séparées, trop sonnées pour réagir sur le moment.

Keiko sortit la première sans attendre de voir si son geôlier la suivait ou non, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, et tout de suite. D'un pas rapide, elle avançait sans prendre garde à ce qui l'entourait ni à quel chemin elle empruntait. Ses pas raisonnaient lourdement sur le sol en bois de la coursive, et elle ne s'arrêta qu'en longea une petite cour intérieure, à l'abri des regards. Elle la contempla un instant, puis descendit les deux marches qui la séparaient du sol, et s'agenouilla devant une petite mare qui y trônait.

Avec un empressement irréfrénable, elle y plongea les deux mains pour s'arroser le visage et se frotter vigoureusement les joues.

\- Je dois rêver, c'est pas possible !

Devant le peu d'effet de l'eau fraîche sur sa peau, elle se releva et commença à faire les cent pas en fixant le sol.

\- Il doit y avoir une explication, c'est pas possible !

Elle continuait de marmonner mais ses méninges ne trouvèrent aucune explication plausible pour répondre à son angoisse. Tout comme sa sœur avant elle, les éléments incohérents et inexplicables s'accumulaient et ne laissaient pas d'autre explication que la plus irrationnelle.

\- C'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible !

La tension montait en elle, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Elle était avec sa sœur pour fêter sa majorité, et quelques heures après elle se retrouvait pourchassée, blessée et séquestrée dans une autre époque ! D'un geste vif, elle se retourna vers la coursive et se mit à crier à plein poumons.

\- Comment c'est possi- ?!

La plainte mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle croisa le regard flegmatique du guerrier aux yeux bleus.

Elle l'avait oublié celui-là ! Il l'avait suivie sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, et il avait sans aucun doute tout vu et entendu de son petit numéro.

Le samuraï ne laissa paraître aucune émotion et se contentait de la fixer passivement.

Un silence pesant s'installa un moment entre eux, et Keiko cru mourir de honte en repensant à sa crise de nerf. Elle lui avait hurlé dessus sans même s'en rendre compte, il devait la prendre pour une folle.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle se mordit la lèvre par réflexe, attendant sa réaction avec anxiété.

\- Je vais te conduire aux bains.

Et sans un mot ou un regard de plus, il se détourna d'elle et continua son chemin sur la coursive. La jeune fille resta abasourdie. De toutes les réactions qu'elle aurait pu attendre de la part de cet homme, celle-ci n'en faisait définitivement pas partie. Elle ne bougea pas et le regarda marcher calmement, ses pas aussi discrets que ceux d'un chat. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de lui, cet homme semblait vraiment avoir de nombreuses facettes, et la seule façon dont elle arrivait à le définir pour le moment était...

\- Bizarre...

Saito s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. L'avait-il entendue une fois de plus, ou bien l'attendait-il simplement ? Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, elle l'embarrassait une fois de plus. Décidant qu'elle s'était bien assez humiliée pour aujourd'hui, elle trottina pour le rattraper et le suivit sans un mot de plus.

Il l'amena dans une pièce où de nombreux panneaux coulissants étaient dressés, et Keiko reconnu immédiatement la chaleur moite et réconfortante d'une source d'eau chaude. Avec le froid hivernal qu'il faisait dehors, la jeune fille appréciait déjà le changement de température. Elle n'osa pas bouger de peur de faire une bêtise de plus, et attendit que le samuraï fasse quelque chose. Malheureusement, il se contentait de la regarder d'un air toujours aussi impassible mais suffisamment insistant pour qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise. Ils étaient visiblement dans l'anti-chambre des bains, et elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il n'espérait quand même pas...

L'angoisse la saisit soudainement, et elle remonta instinctivement ses mains sur sa poitrine pour se protéger de toute tentative déplacée.

En la voyant faire, Saito ne pu retenir un léger soupir irrité avant de se déplacer pour ouvrir un des panneaux coulissants afin de révéler la source d'eau chaude.

\- Prends ton temps, j'attendrai ici. Précisa t-il avant de s'écarter pour la laisser passer.

Keiko lui lança un regard de travers avant de s'avancer d'un pas hésitant jusqu'au bord du bassin. Le samuraï referma le panneau, la faisant légèrement sursauter, et s'adossa contre un mur pour l'attendre.

La demoiselle garda le regard fixé sur le panneau pendant de longues minutes, attendant de voir s'il allait l'épier, mais rien ne vint. Elle tenta alors une ruse et s'accroupit pour battre des bras dans l'eau, espérant lui faire croire qu'elle y était entrée, et donc qu'elle était nue. Elle ne savait s'il y croyait ou non, mais toujours est-il qu'il ne donnait toujours pas de signe de vie.

Alors, quelque peu rassurée, elle entreprit de retirer ses habits avec une hâte toute relative étant donné l'état de son bras et de son poignet, et entra dans l'eau bouillante pour se camoufler dans la vapeur. Elle devait bien avouer que, malgré la situation, ce bain lui faisait un bien fou. Elle sentit ses muscles se relâcher et ses nerfs se détendre, et surtout elle pouvait enfin se défaire de ce sang séché et de cette horrible odeur de cadavre qui lui agressait les narines depuis la veille.

Elle pataugea pendant un long moment et commençait à sentir la chaleur lui faire tourner la tête et la rendre comateuse. Elle se rapprocha du bord de la source pour s'y asseoir et se réveiller un peu avec l'air frais qui soufflait doucement, adouci par les vapeurs tièdes. Ce moment de félicité fut de courte durée car, soudain, elle entendit des voix de l'autre côté du panneaux. Elle se hâta d'aller se dissimuler derrière un rocher, de peur que quelqu'un entre.

De son côté, Shiori prit plus de temps à réagir lorsque Kondo les congédia. Elle s'était levée lentement et était sortie en traînant les pieds, ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer les guerriers en sortant. Elle était perdue, sonnée, effrayée, tout à la fois. Elle ne se posait même plus de questions, elle laissait simplement les émotions l'assaillir et attendait que le calme se fasse un peu dans son esprit. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir, elle voulait dormir et tout oublier, que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve qui aurait disparu lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

\- Tu es contente de toi ? Lui demanda une voix pleine de remontrance.

Shiori s'arrêta pour voir que Okita la suivait, un sourire gravé sur les lèvres. Elle ne s'y fia pas, ce sourire était ironique, elle pouvait sentir qu'il était vraiment en colère malgré la distance qui les séparait.

\- Contente de moi ? Répéta t-elle, perplexe. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi elle pouvait se réjouir dans sa situation.

\- Tu as fait ployer le chef du Shinsengumi, tu dois te sentir tellement fière !

Shiori décida d'ignorer sa tentative de provocation et recommença à marcher, mais Okita la contourna pour se placer devant elle, l'empêchant d'avancer afin d'avoir toute son attention. Elle essaya de le contourner mais il se déplaçait rapidement pour lui barrer la route, alors elle se campa sur ses jambes et lui lança un regard droit et qu'elle espérait assez dur pour l'impressionner. Il voulait une confrontation ? Il allait en avoir une, il ne serait pas dit qu'elle avait baissé les yeux devant un abruti pareil.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien à faire des excuses de ton chef, ce n'est pas ça qui me sauvera la vie. Et si le fait qu'il se soit excusé te tracasse autant, tu n'as à t'en prendre qu'à toi car tu es celui qui l'a mis dans cette situation.

Les yeux du samuraï s'agrandirent et il perdit instantanément son sourire, la commissures de ses lèvres se plissant en une grimace remplie de haine.

\- Espèce de sale petite -

\- Tu es celui qui nous a attaquées et capturées, et tu espères de moi que je reste sagement à me taire ? Kondo-san est un bien piètre commandant si vous êtes tous aussi ingérables et criminels !

Sans attendre une parole de plus, il la saisit fermement par le bras et la jeta violemment contre un mur où il l'adossa de force, la dominant de toute sa stature et la vrillant de son regard le plus mauvais. Il se maintenait à distance raisonnable d'elle en appuyant une de ses mains à côté de son visage, mais la proximité était déjà suffisante pour qu'elle se sente oppressée. Pourtant, plus il la menaçait, moins elle cédait, la fraîcheur du mur dans son dos l'aidait à garder l'esprit clair au moins sur ce point.

\- Tu ne sais rien de Kondo-san, tu ne sais rien de nous ! Gronda t-il.

\- Et je ne veux rien en savoir !

Elle avait voulu lui crier au visage, mais sa voix s'était faite chevrotante, lui laissant comprendre qu'elle était plus impressionnée qu'elle n'y laissait paraître. S'en rendant compte, elle voulu s'enfuir en se détournant du côté qu'il n'avait pas barré de son bras, mais elle sursauta violemment lorsque le second poing du jeune homme vint percuter le mur juste à côté de son nez, lui barrant définitivement la route par la même occasion. Elle se figea, laissant la terreur l'envahir malgré elle, comprenant qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de sa lame pour la tuer. Elle lui lança un regard en coin et se perdit dans la tempête qu'abritaient ses yeux. Elle déglutit difficilement et sentit ses yeux s'humidifier malgré elle. Il était vraiment impressionnant, plus encore que la veille lorsqu'il l'avait menacée et blessée. Même sans katana, elle avait présentement une peur panique de lui. Il était vraiment très grand, et le voir à contre-jour lui donnait une aura encore plus obscure, et une carrure toujours plus imposante. Elle ne voyait que ses yeux, ses yeux qui se rapprochaient dangereusement, au point où leurs visages n'était plus séparés que par quelques centimètres.

Alors, d'une voix grave et profonde qui ne lui était pas habituelle, il parla avec une lenteur calculée, lui laissant le temps t'intégrer ce qu'il lui promettait.

\- Tu crois que Kondo-san te protège ? Peuh ! Que tu es dupe, ils sont sûrement en train de choisir la meilleure façon de te tuer en ce moment même.

Puis, la voyant complètement tétanisée par son petit numéro, il poussa le vice en s'approchant encore pour murmurer à son oreille d'une voix laissant entendre le petit sourire qu'il arborait à nouveau.

\- Mais je peux leur épargner cette corvée en m'en occupant moi-même. Un accident ça arrive, je pourrai leur faire croire que tu as essayé de t'enfuir, ou que tu m'as supplié d'en finir.

Le souffle de Shiori se figea dans ses poumons, la faisant suffoquer. Il allait la tuer, il allait vraiment la tuer ici et maintenant, il n'avait pas hésité un instant la veille et n'allait pas s'en priver maintenant qu'il pouvait agir à l'abri des regards. Elle essaya vainement de respirer, mais ses tentatives prenaient la forme de petits hoquets paniqués, comme si une main cruelle était pressée sur sa gorge.

Elle ne voyait plus que lui, son aura meurtrière la caressait cruellement, la faisant frissonner comme si une lame courrait sur sa peau, attendant le meilleur moment pour la trancher. Elle perdait pied, prise dans cette angoisse de frôler la mort incarnée, son esprit lâchait prise et elle commençait à voir trouble. Cette homme était sa fin, elle en était certaine. Tous les événements se mélangeaient dans sa tête pour prendre la forme de cet homme, il incarnait toutes ses craintes et la tenait prisonnière, à sa merci. Elle arrêtait de lutter pour respirer, elle arrêtait de lutter pour sa fierté, l'anémie et la panique avaient raison d'elle. Son regard se perdait dans le vague en guise de pâle protection contre la peur, et elle sentit son souffle se bloquer et ses poumons se crisper, l'empêchant de reprendre une bouffée d'air. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer sans eau, d'être étranglée sans corde.

Okita se recula légèrement en ne l'entendant plus suffoquer et la trouva tremblante, au bord de l'asphyxie. Il lâcha un rictus amusé avant de se reculer davantage, s'écartant d'elle pour aller s'adosser contre un pilier. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer, Kondo le lui reprocherait sans aucun doute, mais cette petite peste avait bien mérité cette vengeance de son cru.

Après de longues secondes, Shiori ne respirait toujours plus et Okita compris qu'il l'avait suffisamment choquée pour qu'elle n'ait plus conscience de son environnement. Elle ne l'avait pas vu s'éloigner, et le jeune homme le lui signala à sa façon.

\- Et bien, et bien... Il semblerait que j'y sois encore allé trop fort ? Se moqua t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Alors la demoiselle sembla reprendre vie et prit une inspiration digne d'un noyé rescapé, sentant ses poumons protester contre cette soudaine et massive arrivée d'air. Elle posa sa main sur sa gorge et continua de reprendre son souffle, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux sous l'effet de la délivrance.

Le samuraï la laissa reprendre ses esprit avec un léger sourire gravé sur les lèvres, sûrement content de contempler son effet sur la jeune femme. Il pouvait la voir trembler malgré la distance à laquelle il se tenait, et fut étonné de ne pas la voir s'écrouler au sol.

Mais, plus Shiori reprenait ses esprits, et plus elle retrouvait sa fierté et s'interdisait de céder davantage devant lui. Elle ne finirait pas à ses pieds, tremblante et pleurant quand une petite fille. Elle s'accrochait à cette résolution comme à sa vie, car elle avait la sensation d'être au milieu d'une tanière de loups qui ne demandaient qu'à l'égorger au moindre signe de faiblesse. Elle attaquerait avant qu'on ne l'attaque, c'était sa technique de défense.

Les événements de la veille continuaient de danser devant ses yeux, se superposant à la peur qui s'estompait à peine, mais elle ne lâcherait pas. Plus elle aurait peur, et plus elle s'accrocherait. Elle ferma les yeux et se retourna pour accoler son front contre le mur glacé, espérant s'ancrer dans le moment présent et chasser les fantômes et les émotions qui la paralysaient.

Elle ne dit pas un mot pendant de longues minutes, et Okita s'approcha d'elle, commençant à s'agacer de devoir l'attendre. Elle avait eu la punition qu'elle méritait, il ne comptait pas perdre davantage de temps avec elle.

\- Hé, tu comptes rester là longtemps ? Demanda t-il d'un ton ennuyé mais léger en posant une main sur son épaule pour la faire se retourner.

Shiori sursauta et tout dans son esprit disjoncta. Il lui faisait mal en touchant son épaule blessée, il lui faisait peur en s'approchant encore, le loup allait la manger. Sans prendre le temps d'avoir une pensée cohérente, elle se retourna vivement et frappa violemment la main du samuraï, faisant résonner un bruit aussi claquant qu'une gifle. Okita resta stupéfait, la main toujours levée, et il pu clairement lire dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle avait peur, elle avait mal, elle était triste, elle était emplie d'une révolte désespérée.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Lui cria t-elle.

Et sans attendre de le voir réagir, elle le poussa d'un coup sec pour l'écarter de son chemin et se hâta de le contourner.

\- Je sais où est ma chambre, pas besoin de m'escorter. Lui dit-elle sans croiser son regard et commençant déjà à marcher.

Elle ne courut pas mais l'envie y était, elle voulait le fuir au plus vite mais elle craignait que cela n'attise chez lui une quelconque envie de chasse à l'homme. Qui savait ce que ce taré était capable de lui faire une fois de plus ?

Okita la regarda partir, puis reporta ses yeux sur ses doigts en y sentant quelque chose d'humide. Il plissa les yeux en faisant glisser la substance entre ses doigts, c'était du sang. Pris par sa colère, il en avait oublié qu'elle était blessée et avait sûrement rouvert sa plaie en la malmenant.

Pourtant elle n'avait pas émis la moindre plainte, le provoquant du regard et lui répondant avec un mordant auquel il n'était pas habitué de la part d'une femme. Il devait bien lui reconnaître ça, elle avait un cran qu'il commençait à apprécier, même si elle l'avait fait bondir en quelques mots. Il ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure lorsqu'on insultait Kondo, mais cette fille n'était qu'une gamine égarée et il s'était laissé emporter plus que de raison.

Reprenant un air plus sérieux, il décida de la rattraper. Il ne lui fallut que quelques foulées pour la rattraper, et il lui saisit le poignet pour la forcer à le suivre.

Shiori n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se débattre comme un beau diable, craignant une autre de ses crises de psychopathe.

\- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi je te dis ! Hurlait-elle à pleins poumons en tirant autant qu'elle pouvait dans le sens opposé et en secouant vivement son bras pour le faire lâcher.

Okita s'immobilisa et la tira d'un coup sec vers lui, la faisant chuter contre lui. Elle tenta de s'écarter vivement mais il leva son poignet pour qu'elle ne puisse pas faire plus d'un pas loin de lui.

\- Continue comme ça, et je vais vraiment te tuer. Menaça t-il avec un petit sourire.

Shiori laissa paraître son angoisse pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre un air farouche et de tenter encore un peu de se libérer. Le samuraï ne bougea pas d'un pouce, appréciant malgré lui de la voir essayer encore et toujours de se libérer.

S'apercevant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien devant une telle force, la prisonnière afficha une moue boudeuse en sentant sa fierté s'effriter, et tenta de ne pas s'avouer totalement vaincue.

\- Pas besoin de me tenir, je vais te suivre. Marmonna t-elle

\- Non, tu risques de chercher à t'enfuir si je ne te tiens pas. Répondit-il d'une voix ne laissant pas de place pour la négociation.

L'aînée laissa échapper une plainte étouffée et ne pu s'empêcher de penser très fort qu'il était la principale raison de ses envies d'évasion.

Okita la guida donc sans lui dire un mot concernant leur destination, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quel point elle était ingénue, prenant la moindre de ses menaces pour argent comptant. Ses compagnons d'armes ne le connaissaient que trop bien et ne réagissaient presque plus à ses provocations, mais elle, elle était très facile à taquiner et, si elle survivait, il prendrait certainement un malin plaisir à le faire.

Il la traîna derrière lui jusqu'à entrer dans une pièce où se trouvait déjà Saito.

\- Oh ! Hajime-kun ! Je vois que nous avons eu la même idée ! Fanfaronna t-il en secouant le poignet qu'il tenait en otage pour indiquer de quoi il parlait.

Le guerrier taciturne lui lança un regard empli de reproches et n'eut pas à prononcer un mot pour que son camarade le comprenne.

\- Quoi ? Hijikata-san a dit de ne pas les laisser se voir avant qu'on les convoque, et c'est chose faite.

Shiori, qui était restée silencieuse jusque là, tiqua en l'entendant parler. « Les laisser se voir », il parlait de sa sœur et d'elle ? Elle osa lancer un regard en coin à son geôlier qui, pour une fois, lui fit un sourire discret qu'elle perçu comme chaleureux. Étrangement.

\- Entre. Se contenta t-il de lui dire tout en relâchant son poignet.

Elle eut un moment de doute, n'espérant pas pareille faveur de sa part après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais entra malgré tout d'un pas hésitant.

Elle referma le panneau derrière elle et fut étonnée malgré elle de trouver sa sœur qui se cachait derrière un rocher. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Keiko bondit hors de l'eau pour aller se jeter dans les bras de sa sœur.

\- Shiori !

L'aînée fut soudain envahie par une vague de bien-être et de sérénité, et elle laissa couler ses larmes, étreignant sa sœur contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pu.

\- Keiko... Murmura t-elle d'une voix éraillée par les sanglots.

Sa sœur, sa très chère petite sœur était là, dans ses bras. C'est tout ce qui importait. Tant qu'elles étaient ensembles, peu importait où et à quelle époque elles se trouvaient, tout irait bien.

\- Shi...Shiori...tu m'étrangles !

L'aînée s'écarta et fixa son regard dans celui de sa sœur, raffermissant son souhait de la protéger à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle devait rester forte, elle devait agir intelligemment pour le bien de sa sœur. Keiko lui fit un sourire peu assuré, ne comprenant rien du trouble de sa sœur.

\- Viens, il faut te laver sinon ta blessure va s'infecter.

Shiori suivit machinalement et laissa sa sœur l'aider à se déshabiller, cachant cependant son épaule blessée du mieux qu'elle pu afin de ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et elle ne voulait pas infliger pareil spectacle à sa petite sœur.

Elle entra doucement dans l'eau et s'immergea totalement avant de passer ses doigts sur sa blessure pour essayer de la nettoyer. Malheureusement, la plaie était profonde et elle ne parvenait pas à atteindre la totalité de la coupure.

La voyant se débattre et grimacer de douleur, la cadette ne posa pas de question et se plaça automatiquement derrière Shiori pour l'aider. Elle dégagea la main de sa sœur pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, et fut arrêtée dans ses gestes en voyant à quel point la chair avait été incisée.

\- Mon dieu... Shiori c'est horrible ! Couina t-elle assez fort pour que les deux samuraï qui attendaient devant les panneaux tendent une oreille attentive.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste une éraflure.

\- Une éraflure ? Je ne sais pas comment tu vas pouvoir guérir sans soins !

\- Sa lame était bien aiguisée, la plaie devrait se refermer rapidement. Ne t'inquiète pas autant.

Shiori ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, mais elle savait qu'il y avait de forts risques d'infections étant donné où elles se trouvaient. Les bienfaits de la source étaient plus que bienvenus, car elle serait sûrement le seul remède disponible pour la soigner.

Keiko frotta doucement ses mains sur la peau endolori, évitant soigneusement la plaie, et espérant ne pas faire trop souffrir sa sœur. L'aînée ne souffrait finalement pas tant que ça, l'adrénaline avait dû la shooter suffisamment pour qu'elle ne sente qu'un léger tiraillement tant que Keiko ne touchait pas directement la plaie.

\- Ça va laisser une cicatrice. Affirma la plus jeune.

Shiori ne répondit pas, mais elle le savait déjà. Même si l'entaille était nette, elle n'en réchapperait pas sans une trace indélébile. Elle était certaine de devoir abandonner son travail de mannequinat une fois rentrée, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire. Si je n'avais pas dévié la lame je serai morte.

Keiko se figea en entendant sa sœur lui avouer la vérité la plus crue. C'est vrai, leurs vies étaient en jeu, c'était tout ce à quoi elle devait penser pour le moment. Shiori pu voir que cette réalisation percutait sa cadette de plein fouet, mais elle devait lui dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient pour espérer les sortir de cette situation vivantes. Elle voulait sauver leurs vies, le payer de l'innocence de sa petite sœur était un bien moindre prix, même si elle regrettait de devoir le faire.

\- Masao te dirait que les épreuves forgent le caractère ! Rit-elle doucement, espérant dédramatiser la situation.

\- Shiori...

\- Et ton bras ? Comment va t-il ? Demanda t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

\- Bien, ma blessure est superficielle, et...on me soigne. Finit-elle en détournant le regard.

\- « On » ? Ah...cet homme. Comprit-elle.

Keiko lança un regard gêné à sa sœur, elle culpabilisait d'être soignée alors que sa grande sœur souffrait dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Mais celle-ci la réconforta en posant une main tendre sur sa tête, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

\- Je suis rassurée, je craignais qu'il te malmène. Avoua t-elle.

\- Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

Quelle naïveté, sa petite sœur n'avait pas encore la moindre idée du monde cruel dans lequel elles venaient de mettre les pieds. Elle ne lui dirait rien de ses interactions avec l'autre samuraï, espérant juste qu'elle ne vive pas d'expérience similaire.

\- Peu importe. Ne traînons pas, les vapeurs commencent à me monter à la tête.

Les jeunes femmes sortirent de la source et enfilèrent leurs vêtements sales en grimaçant. Shiori frissonna en sentant le sang frai qui avait refroidi mais pas encore séché sur son habit, la sensation était vraiment désagréable contre sa plaie.

Lorsqu'elles furent prêtes, elle échangèrent une dernière étreinte pour se donner courage, et allèrent retrouver les guerriers qui attendaient.

Saito semblait fidèle à lui-même, mais Shiori détecta quelque chose de différent chez le guerrier aux yeux émeraude. Elle ne s'y attarda pas et les sœurs suivirent sagement les deux hommes jusqu'à un croisement de couloirs où leurs chemins devaient se séparer. Keiko lança un regard inquiet à sa sœur, mais celle-ci lui fit un sourire rassurant et hocha doucement la tête pour l'inciter à suivre le jeune homme. La cadette fit de son mieux pour bien paraître, mais Shiori pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans son regard. Elles se séparèrent sans un mot, marchant docilement où on le leur demandait. L'aînée ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard inquiet à sa sœur lorsqu'elle fut retournée, puis secoua énergiquement la tête avant de reprendre un regard droit et dur. Elle sursauta légèrement en voyant que Okita l'observait par dessus son épaule, mais celui-ci ne dit rien et se contenta de la ramener à sa chambre sans mot dire.

De son côté, Keiko traînait un peu des pieds derrière le guerrier. Elle était inquiète pour sa sœur et ne savait pas exactement comment elle devait agir. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée sans elle, et elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter sans ses conseils.

Saito la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre et l'y laissa quelques minutes avant de revenir avec le même petit bac en bois que le matin-même.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et eut la délicatesse de ne pas lui saisir directement le bras. Cette fois-ci, il tendit la main dans l'attente qu'elle le lui donne. Elle y consentit et le jeune homme commença à appliquer l'onguent sur sa plaie. Il était toujours aussi silencieux, et visiblement concentré sur sa tâche, ne tenant pas compte du regard insistant que la jeune fille posait sur lui.

Elle ne savait rien de lui, et au fond elle ne voulait pas vraiment en savoir davantage, mais avoir un minimum de clés concernant son caractère l'aiderait peut-être à être un peu plus rassurée en sa présence.

\- Dites...

Le samuraï ne répondit pas, mais elle pouvait sentir qu'il l'écoutait. Quel homme étrange, elle ne savait pas s'il se moquait d'elle ou s'il était silencieux de nature.

\- Je me disais...je ne connais pas votre nom...

Bon, elle l'avait demandé de façon très étrange, ne posant même pas vraiment la question, mais elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour faire des manières et pour les relations sociales en général.

Saito avait fini de bander son bras et redescendit la manche du kimono avant de se lever, le bac en bois contre sa hanche. Il se détourna d'elle et ouvrit le panneau coulissant. Il n'allait pas lui répondre ? Keiko bouillait déjà intérieurement quand elle le vit se retourner légèrement vers elle.

\- Saito Hajime.

Elle resta stupéfaite un instant, ne comprenant pas tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de son nom. Quoi, c'était ça sa réponse ? Qui se présentait de façon aussi concise ?

Toutefois, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était ravie qu'il ait daigné lui répondre. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il le fasse étant donné son mutisme récurrent.

Il ne dit rien, attendant de savoir si elle avait bien compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Après tout, elle avait fait preuve d'un comportement pour le moins...dérangé pour le peu qu'il en avait vu.

\- Saito-san... Murmura t-elle comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était autorisée à prononcer son nom.

Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête, puis sortit de la pièce, laissant la jeune fille songeuse. Elle ne savait toujours pas si cet homme était gentil ou non, mais au moins elle savait à qui elle avait à faire. Elle se rendait compte qu'il s'agissait d'une pensée tout à fait enfantine, comme si le simple fait de connaître un nom suffisait à connaître la personne, mais cette idée lui plaisait et la rassurait.

Saito, quant-à-lui, sentait déjà qu'il devrait tout faire pour se tenir éloigné de cette femme. Cette petite lui attirerait des ennuis, il en était certain. Et d'où tenait-elle ses manières ? Une femme digne de ce nom n'était pas censée hurler tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il posa le bac dans la cuisine et rangea chaque élément à sa place, continuant de se dire que cette fille n'avait définitivement aucunes manières.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent dans leurs chambres pendant la journée, profitant d'un repos plus que bienvenu après autant d'émotions. Shiori s'écroula sur son futon sans même s'en rendre compte, dormant d'un sommeil sans rêve. Aucun cauchemar ne vint troubler son repos, ni créatures sanguinaires, ni guerrier lunatique, juste le néant bienfaiteur.

Le soir venu, Saito retourna en cuisine pour préparer un plateau à la jeune fille. Il y déposa un bol de riz, un bol de soupe miso, un poisson grillé et un morceau de tofu mariné. Gardant à l'esprit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme et qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang sans rien manger depuis la veille, il lui donna sa part de tofu et en ajouta un morceau au plateau. Lorsqu'il eut fini de tout disposer, il chercha le petit pot d'onguent dans la réserve mais fut étonné de ne pas le trouver. Pourtant il était certain de l'avoir correctement rangé.

Ne voulant pas perdre davantage de temps, il en saisit un autre aux effets similaires et amena le plateau à Keiko.

Il la soigna avant son repas, et elle commençait à se sentir mal de se faire bichonner de la sorte alors que sa sœur n'avait pas la même chance.

\- Hm... Saito-san ? Vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous embêter autant.

\- Ça ne m'embête pas. Affirma t-il sans attendre d'une voix remplie d'une conviction qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

La demoiselle aurait presque pu se réjouir de la réponse si elle n'avait pas été aussi glaciale. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il la disputait.

Elle fut étonnée de le voir lui amener de quoi manger. Elle avait pensé que son rôle se résumait à la surveiller, mais il semblait qu'il doive également veiller à ses besoins.

En parlant de besoins, Keiko se mordit la lèvre en le voyant se relever pour partir, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet.

Elle avait dû laisser paraître son trouble car le regard océan se posa sur elle.

\- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda t-il presque immédiatement, la faisant sursauter.

Elle détourna le regard, ne sachant comment formuler la chose de façon élégante.

\- Hm...et bien vous voyez...comment je fais si j'ai envie de...

Saito resta silencieux un instant avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- Suis-moi.

Elle s'exécuta et lui lança un regard interrogateur lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une palissade. Il ne répondit rien et lui fit signe de la tête pour qu'elle y aille. Elle fronça les sourcils et contourna la haie de bois pour se retrouver devant un petit trou assez profond à côté duquel reposait un tas de terre, ainsi que ce qui s'apparentait à une pelle. Lorsqu'une odeur désagréable lui monta au nez, elle eut peur de comprendre.

Cette fois-ci elle lança un regard paniqué au samuraï.

\- C'est une blague ?! S'exclama t-elle.

Comme à son habitude, celui-ci ne répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder fixement. De toute évidence, il ne savait même pas ce que voulait dire le mot « blague ». En sentant sa vessie être sur le point d'exploser, elle reporta son regard sur le trou maudit et lâcha une plainte à déchirer le cœur.

\- Bon sang, c'est un cauchemar...

Là, tout de suite, elle espérait vraiment rentrer rapidement chez elle car elle vivait ses pires moments de solitude.

Ignorant tout du malaise de sa petite sœur, Shiori se réveilla de sa sieste réparatrice, et fut étonnée de sentir une bonne odeur de nourriture lui arriver au nez. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, prenant conscience de la dure réalité qui était la sienne. Elle était toujours dans cette chambre, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était toujours à l'époque d'Edo.

Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par les grondements sourds de son ventre. Elle se redressa et remarqua qu'un plateau rempli de petits plats avait été déposé près de son futon.

Sans chercher à comprendre, elle se jeta sur la nourriture, affamée et anémiée. La personne qui le lui avait amené n'avait pas eu la main morte car elle avait double dose de tout, les plats débordant presque du plateau. Elle piocha dans tous les plats et dévora plus qu'elle ne mangea, sentant déjà son corps revivre.

Elle ne fit une pause qu'en enlevant le couvercle d'un petit pot de terre. La couleur et la texture étaient étranges, ne lui donnant pas du tout envie d'y goûter. Sans parler de l'odeur. Ça sentait...un mélange de vase et de plantes.

Elle y plongea les doigts pour examiner la matière de plus près et reconnut qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'argile. Elle comprit alors de quoi il s'agissait : c'était un cataplasme.

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour l'utiliser, trop heureuse de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour sa blessure et ainsi limiter les risques de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances des suites d'une infection. Elle défit son kimono pour dénuder son épaule et appliqua généreusement la pâte, se demandant quand même qui avait eu une telle attention à son égard.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Et voilà !**

 **Bon je suis très fatiguée en ce moment alors j'ai eu un peu de mal à pousser les réflexions des personnages comme dans les chapitres précédents, mais je pense avoir quand même écrit un chapitre correct. De toute façon je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce que j'écris donc...**

 **J'essaye de passer du dramatique au comique, en passant par des moments plus mouvementés. J'aimerais bien que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez pour pouvoir rectifier sur le prochain chapitre si nécessaire.**

 **En attendant, je vous dis à la prochaine ! :)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre : Destinées entrelacées**

 **Rated : M (pour être sure)**

 **Disclaimer : Hakuouki et ses personnages appartiennent à Idea Factory, les OC m'appartiennent.**

 **Pika-78 : Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir répondu en MP, j'ai été débordée ces derniers temps, du coup je profite de ce chapitre pour le faire. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et que mes chapitres te semblent bien construits.**

 **Malheureusement, je retombe dans mes déboires et écris des chapitres de plus en plus longs ! Je dois les raccourcir si je ne veux pas abandonner ma fic par faute de temps pour terminer un chapitre.**

 **Sur le principe, je voulais écrire en anglais pour m'attirer un public plus nombreux, mais au final j'écris davantage pour moi donc ce n'est pas nécessaire. Au pire, si je termine ma fic, je la traduirai en anglais à la fin. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci encore pour ton soutien :)**

 **Poupe : Encore un chapitre « parenthèse » pour mettre en place les relations avant de lancer la vraie histoire. J'ai voulu rattraper un peu le côté sadique de Okita et le côté neutre de Saito pour mettre en évidence la complexité de leurs personnalités.**

 **Promis, les choses bougent pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **Sinon, je ne ferai jamais un OC de style Chizuru (encore que, je trouve que pour son rôle, elle est quand même assez courageuse). Pour moi, de part mon éducation, une femme doit savoir tenir tête à ceux qui la malmènent, donc Shiori est clairement plus le type de personnage auquel je m'identifie. Et je n'ai jamais compris ces perso féminins qui crient et s'évanouissent à tous bouts de champ, ça m'horripile. Keiko est là davantage pour le côté amusant, mais j'ai du mal à garder son caractère parce que ce n'est pas du tout le mien :)**

 **Sinon, je garde volontairement le côté énigmatique de Saito alors que je commence à expliquer les pensées de Okita. Au final, dans l'animé, on sait très peu de ce que pense Saito, on le ressent par ses actes, ses regards ou ses rares sourires, et c'est ça qui entretient son côté mystérieux. J'essaie de le conserver.**

 **En tout cas, merci pour ta review, elle est très agréable et m'aide dans mon écriture :)**

 **Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;)**

 **OoOoO**

Chapitre 5 :

Lorsque Shiori se réveilla le lendemain matin, le plateau avait été retiré, et un yukata blanc avait pris sa place. Elle se demanda un instant si ce vêtement lui était bien destiné, étonnée d'être si bien traitée, puis se décida à l'enfiler. Son pauvre kimono sentait vraiment mauvais, et la soie avait souffert de tous les mauvais traitements subis. En serrant sa ceinture, elle se demanda quand même qui avait pris la peine de lui amener le baume et le kimono et, malgré la situation, elle se mit en tête de remercier cette personne si elle en avait l'occasion. Étant donné le peu de choses réconfortantes qu'elle avait actuellement en sa possession, elle était vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir au moins des habits propres pour se vêtir et une crème pour se soigner. De toute évidence, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à se satisfaire de peu tant qu'elle serait prisonnière de cet endroit. Elle soupira en pensant à sa petite sœur, elle savait que cette situation devait lui être encore plus insupportable qu'à elle-même. Elle qui avait l'habitude d'être cajolée et protégée, elle qui dévorait la vie à pleines dents sans aucune restriction, elle ne tolérerait pas longtemps d'être enfermée dans une chambre. Shiori espérait juste que le Shinsengumi décide rapidement de leur sort pour que leur situation avance d'une façon ou d'une autre.

De son côté, Keiko fut réveillée par Saito. Celui-ci ne s'étonnait plus du peu d'élégance dont faisait preuve la jeune fille, mais la surprendre avec un filet de salive au coin des lèvres le contrariait malgré tout. Comme à son habitude, il lui amena son repas et la soigna, constatant au passage que la plaie se refermait rapidement. En débarrassant son plateau, il lui laissa un kimono blanc et attendit dehors qu'elle ait fini de se changer afin de récupérer le vêtement sale.

Il ne dit pas un mot et partit comme il était venu, aussi elle ne su pas pour quelle raison il avait pris ses affaires. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne les jette pas, parce que c'était la seule chose qui la rattachait encore à son époque. Mais s'il ne les jetait pas, qu'en ferait-il ?

Ses méninges se mirent à travailler malgré elle, et les pires scénarios commencèrent à fleurir dans son esprit. Il ne ressemblait pas à un pervers, mais...et s'il faisait quelque chose de sale avec ?

Keiko secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette idée grotesque de son esprit et retourna s'allonger. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Cette pièce lui donnait le cafard : quatre murs et un futon au milieu. Il n'y avait rien de plus, et la pièce n'était pas suffisamment grande pour qu'elle puisse faire un peu d'exercice pour se détendre. S'ajoutait que les fines parois de papier ne la protégeaient pas tellement du froid, et elle doutait que la chambre avoisine les 21°C nécessaires à son bien-être. Elle se pelotonna donc sous la couette pour conserver la chaleur de son corps en attendant que le Soleil matinal monte plus haut dans le ciel d'hiver, et réchauffe sa chambre de ses rayons.

Lorsque vint l'heure de déjeuner, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Shiori. Celle-ci se leva pour ouvrir le panneau coulissant et fut surprise de trouver Okita devant elle, un plateau de nourriture dans les mains. Elle resta figée quelques instants, se demandant si elle voyait mal, mais dû s'écarter lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre. Il s'assit négligemment et déposa le plateau au sol.

\- Dépêche-toi de manger, je suis obligé d'attendre que tu aies fini pour pouvoir déjeuner.

La jeune femme ferma la porte et s'asseya en face de lui, mais ne toucha pas à la nourriture, l'observant avec un mélange de consternation et de surprise. Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à cet homme.

C'était lui qui lui avait amené son plateau ? De toute les personnes possibles, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit lui, même Kondo aurait été une possibilité plus acceptable. Il la détestait, non ? Et c'était de toute évidence réciproque, donc que faisait-il ici à attendre qu'elle mange ?

Elle reporta son attention sur le contenu du plateau et observa que, qui plus est, il l'avait rempli de façon tout à fait correcte voire excessive. A vrai dire, il ressemblait beaucoup au plateau de la veille.

Mais si c'était bien lui qui le lui avait amené alors...cela voulait aussi dire qu'il était celui qui lui avait amené l'onguent. Et s'il en était à s'occuper de ses repas, elle pouvait supposer sans trop de doute qu'il était également celui qui lui avait amené le kimono.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et le vit afficher un sourire moqueur, comme à son habitude.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas empoisonné. Plaisanta t-il en la voyant hésiter à manger.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et porta machinalement le bol de soupe à ses lèvres sans le quitter des yeux.

S'il avait vraiment fait tout cela, alors ça voulait aussi dire qu'elle devrait lui être reconnaissante...enfin elle le supposait. Après tout, elle s'était juré de remercier son bienfaiteur, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse s'agir de cet homme et elle se retrouvait à présent bien embêtée. Il fallait qu'elle le remercie, lui ?

Elle lui lança un regard de travers, comme si elle observait la plus belle ordure que la Terre ait portée.

Le sourire du guerrier s'étira, et elle baissa les yeux, sentant qu'il s'apprêtait à la tourmenter si elle n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer un regard aussi mauvais.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce serait un comble d'avoir à le remercier après l'enfer qu'il lui avait fait vivre, et qu'il lui ferait sûrement encore vivre. Cela étant...il lui avait aussi permis de se retrouver seule avec sa sœur la veille alors qu'il n'y était à priori pas vraiment autorisé.

Ce garçon était une vraie énigme pour elle, aussi dangereux et cruel qu'étonnamment attentif à ses besoins. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de lui, si ce n'est qu'elle devait se méfier de ses faux airs aimables. Peut-être que ce semblant de gentillesse cachait quelque chose.

Malgré tout...

\- C'est toi qui m'as amené le plateau d'hier soir ?

\- Tu as un problème avec ça ? Demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil, quelque peu irrité de la voir l'épier de façon aussi insistante.

Shiori réfléchit un instant de plus et se résigna, elle était bien élevée et savait se montrer reconnaissante lorsqu'une action le méritait.

\- Merci...pour l'onguent...je suppose. Baragouina t-elle.

Mais elle fut surprise de le voir chasser ses remerciement d'un haussement d'épaules et afficher le même sourire qu'à chaque fois qu'il la menaçait.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais si tu mourrais avant de voir le conseil je serais bien embêté.

Étonnamment, la demoiselle cligna des yeux quelques instants et dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce regard et ce sourire qui jusqu'à lors la saisissaient sur place ne lui semblaient plus aussi intimidants. Il n'avait rien dit qui puisse justifier son amusement soudain, mais elle sentait que quelque chose dans ses propos n'était pas sérieux. Elle se décida alors à manger, tout en gardant un œil sur le guerrier.

Elle se rendit soudain compte que, sans se sentir pour autant à l'aise en sa présence, elle avait l'impression que la tension s'était légèrement estompée entre eux. Elle s'en méfiait mais le craignait moins, et elle trouvait ça vraiment étrange et dangereux. Elle _devait_ se méfier de lui, il était perfide et mesquin, et cruel, et complètement taré, et plein de d'autres choses encore qui ne lui faisaient pas honneur. Alors où avait-elle perdu son cerveau pour trouver un instant ses menaces amusantes ?

Ce monde commençait sérieusement à jouer sur sa santé mentale, elle en était certaine. Il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement un moyen de rentrer à la maison, ou bientôt elle en serait à lui taper dans le dos. Mais comment est-ce qu'on rentrait à la maison en étant perdu dans le temps ?

Elle sursauta lorsque le jeune homme reprit la parole.

\- Au fait, as-tu remarqué la couleur de ton kimono ? Demanda t-il d'un ton laissant entendre qu'elle devrait en être inquiétée.

Shiori leva un sourcil et baissa les yeux sur son habit pour constater qu'il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

\- Il est blanc, de toute évidence.

Elle se retint de rajouter un « et donc ? » pour terminer sa phrase, mais tout dans son expression le laissait entendre. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait qu'il soit blanc ou à fleurs ? Elle avait un habit propre, c'est tout ce qu'elle considérait actuellement.

Devant l'incompréhension flagrante de la jeune fille, Okita perdit son sourire et la considéra sérieusement pendant un moment, se demandant comment elle pouvait ignorer la signification d'une telle chose. Était-elle aussi ingénue ? Non, de toute évidence une femme sachant manier l'épée ne pouvait pas être la dernière des sottes.

Shiori n'insista pas pour savoir où il voulait en venir et termina son repas en silence, espérant ne pas avoir à subir une autre de ses sautes d'humeur.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Okita prit le plateau et se releva.

\- Au fait, votre convocation au conseil a été repoussée. Je t'informerai de la date lorsqu'elle sera fixée. Annonça t-il en ouvrant le panneau coulissant.

Shiori cru s'étouffer. Il faudrait encore qu'elles attendent pour savoir si elles vivraient ou si elles mourraient ? Ça les amusait tant que ça de les garder prisonnières ?

\- C'est si compliqué de décider de notre sort ? Demanda t-elle en laissant transparaître sa contrariété.

Le guerrier se retourna vers elle, affichant une mine sérieuse.

\- Le Shinsengumi a plus urgent à traiter pour le moment.

Petit à petit, elle sentait sa patience s'effriter. Ils avaient plus important à faire ? Elles n'étaient pas leur priorité ? Et bien connaître leur sort était leur priorité à elles ! Elle avait été sage et docile, n'avait pas fait de vagues et avait suivi leurs instructions. Mais si c'était pour rester enfermées éternellement dans cette chambre comme un oiseau en cage, ils allaient comprendre leur douleur en faisant face à une femme de Kyoto en colère, dusse t-elle en mourir ! Pour qui se prenaient-ils pour les traiter ainsi et ne même pas prendre la peine de faire vite pour décider de leur sort ?

La voix d'Okita l'interrompue dans sa colère intérieure.

\- Cependant...ce kimono blanc devrait déjà te donner un indice quant à ta sentence.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec le fait qu'il soit blanc ?! S'agaça t-elle.

Il commençait vraiment à lui faire perdre patience à lui parler de la couleur de ce kimono, elle avait vraiment autre chose à penser.

\- C'est la couleur réservée aux exécutions. Annonça t-il d'une voix neutre avec un léger sourire.

Shiori se figea instantanément, comprenant finalement que la couleur de ce kimono aurait dû attirer toute son attention. Elle se rappela alors que, dans ses livres d'histoire, toutes les représentations de seppuku se faisaient avec la victime vêtue d'un kimono blanc.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne serais pas trop pressée d'entendre l'avis du conseil. Ajouta t-il avant de sortir et de refermer la porte.

Une fois sorti, il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la chambre et ne pu s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur. La tête qu'avait fait cette fille lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé ça était mémorable. En réalité, les kimonos blancs étaient les seuls qu'ils avaient en plusieurs exemplaires et dans des tailles assez variées pour convenir à la morphologie d'une femme, mais l'occasion de la tourmenter était trop belle pour la laisser passer.

Décidément, lui qui ne souhaitait que la mort de cette femme, peut-être qu'il voterait en faveur de sa survie tous comptes faits.

De son côté, Saito avait lui aussi amené son plateau à Keiko et regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir laissé cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. En effet, la jeune fille n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de faire bonne figure pendant aussi longtemps, et elle commençait à perdre le peu de tenue qu'elle s'était attachée à garder. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi actif qu'elle, rester enfermée était quelque chose d'insupportable.

\- Saito-san... Répéta t-elle pour au moins la troisième fois.

Comme à son habitude, le samuraï ne répondit rien et se contenta de la regarder fixement en attendant de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Il était assis en seiza parfait et posait sur elle son regard bleu impassible, ne laissant rien paraître de ses émotions et ne se départissant jamais de son calme absolu. En somme, il avait des manières bien meilleures que celles de la jeune femme alors qu'il était un homme, et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle dandina légèrement avant de continuer de parler.

\- Je m'ennuie, il n'y a rien à faire dans cette chambre.

Elle essayait de contenir son agacement mais le mutisme persistant du guerrier ne l'aidait pas à maîtriser son côté capricieux.

\- Vous n'avez pas quelque chose d'amusant à faire ?

Elle le vit baisser un instant les yeux avant qu'il ne les relève vers elle pour lui répondre.

\- Veux-tu que je t'apporte un nécessaire de calligraphie ?

Keiko se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre trop rapidement, mais pensait-il sérieusement que faire de la calligraphie était amusant ? Elle savait que c'était un art très prisé des nobles à l'époque d'Edo, et sans doute lui faisait-il un honneur en lui proposant une telle occupation, mais, elle qui n'avait aucune patience, elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne pourrait endurer le fait de devoir se concentrer pendant des heures devant une feuille.

\- Hum... Je n'ai jamais été très douée dans cet art. Répondit-elle avec une fausse modestie qui ne trompait personne.

Et le silence retomba lourdement pendant que Keiko avalait le contenu de son bol de soupe. Elle ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre à quel point elle avait besoin de sortir de cette chambre, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça une chambre. Elle relevait régulièrement les yeux vers lui, mais les rebaissait dès qu'elle croisait son regard.

Elle allait péter les plombs, elle sentait la tension monter et tout en elle lui criait de lâcher prise. Pourtant, même si cet homme semblait très conciliant, elle n'en oubliait pas qu'il était un samuraï, et surtout l'un de ceux qui devaient décider de son sort.

Elle aurait aimé lui dire que son silence la gavait, et qu'il pourrait avoir la politesse de répondre quand elle l'appelait, ou encore qu'il pouvait crever la gueule ouverte dans ses toilettes de campagne, mais elle ne le faisait pas. Pourtant, elle en mourrait d'envie. Vraiment.

Elle riva ses yeux dans ceux du guerrier, estimant qu'il valait mieux jouer franc jeu au cas où elle dérape.

\- Saito-san, vous semblez être quelqu'un d'intelligent, alors vous avez certainement déjà compris que normalement je ne tiens pas en place plus de deux minutes. Je suis au bord de la crise d'angoisse enfermée dans cette pièce, alors vraiment, vraiment, il faudrait que vous me trouviez quelque chose pour m'occuper.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer discrètement, montrant par ces seuls signes à quel point cette fille le désespérait. Une jeune fille de son âge devait savoir occuper son temps seule sans avoir à en faire toute une scène.

\- Médite. Proposa t-il finalement.

Mais l'effet ne fut pas celui auquel il s'attendait car il la vit se tendre significativement avant de se lever d'un bond.

\- Mais vous ne comprenez rien ou quoi ?! Vous êtes complètement- !

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait certainement, et serra les poings pour se contenir. Elle laissa échapper un long filet d'air de ses lèvres pour se calmer avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je...m'excuse. Merci pour le repas.

Et elle se détourna de lui, sachant à quel point c'était malpoli de sa part, mais elle ne voulait pas lui montrer les larmes de rage qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle avait pensé, après tout ce type était son geôlier et il n'avait aucune raison de prendre soin d'elle. Il faisait déjà bien assez en la soignant chaque jour.

Pourtant, en petite fille bichonnée qu'elle était, elle tolérait mal qu'on ne cède pas à tous ses caprices et le fait de devoir s'adapter aux autres était pour elle une contrainte révoltante.

\- Viens.

Keiko se retourna légèrement, des larmes plein les joues et les lèvres tremblotantes. Saito s'était levé et fit coulisser la porte, lui lançant un regard par dessus son épaule pour l'inviter à le suivre.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et essuya rapidement les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues, avant de rejoindre le jeune homme d'un pas rapide, les yeux emplis d'espoir.

Cette fille avait vraiment tout d'une enfant.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et elle pouvait déjà apprécier les rayons chauds du Soleil sur sa peau et le froid mordant de l'air. Elle le suivait docilement, ne cherchant pas à le dépasser ou à marcher à ses côtés, profitant de l'air frais et des bruits clairs des oiseaux. C'est d'ailleurs l'un d'eux qui attira son attention et la fit s'arrêter. Le nez en l'air, elle le regardait tournoyer et le suivit machinalement sans faire attention à la direction empruntée. C'était un joli oiseau d'un bleu vif qui ne suivait pas les autres et se plaisait à effectuer des figures de voltige. Elle se déplaçait dès qu'il quittait son champ de vision et se retrouva devant un petit jardin fermé où il se posa. Elle le regarda picorer le sol et s'émerveilla du décor qui s'offrait à elle. Un courant d'eau coulait doucement et faisait se mouvoir des balanciers de bambou au son relaxant. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le ruissellement de l'eau et par le bruit creux des bambous qui se remplissaient et se vidaient d'eau.

Le vent se mêla à ses cheveux pour lui chatouiller le visage et ce n'est qu'en chassant une mèche dérangeante qu'elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir Saito qui l'observait silencieusement.

\- Saito-san ! Sursauta t-elle.

L'exclamation fit s'envoler le volatile qui disparut définitivement de sa vue. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement en se souvenant qu'elle lui avait faussé compagnie, et sans même y penser en plus ! Quelle sotte !

Attendant d'être rabrouée, elle rentra la tête dans les épaules et attendit la sentence.

\- C'est un gobemouche. Se contenta t-il de dire en observant le ciel.

Keiko cligna des yeux, se demandant de quoi il parlait.

\- Cet oiseau aurait mérité un nom plus attrayant. Poursuivit-il.

Elle avait passé les minutes précédentes à suivre un oiseau sans regarder où elle mettait les pieds ni si elle était suivie, mais il était fort probable que le samuraï n'ait jamais perdu sa trace et n'ait fait que la suivre. A dire vrai, elle n'avait pas fait tant de chemin que ça, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle s'était écarté de lui sans sa permission.

\- Vous m'avez laissée me promener ? Demanda t-elle, stupéfaite.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui du guerrier en espérant y lire une quelconque émotion, mais comme toujours c'était peine perdue. Il se contenta de s'approcher d'elle et de s'asseoir sur le sol de la coursive pour observer le courant d'eau.

\- J'ai pensé qu'une personne aussi énergique que toi aurait besoin de prendre l'air.

Sans prendre le temps de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, elle fit un pas vif vers lui en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Vous avez quelque chose contre les filles énergiques ? Se vexa t-elle avant d'afficher une moue boudeuse

Le jeune homme laissa paraître quelques secondes une expression sidérée avant de reprendre son masque d'impassibilité. En se rendant compte qu'elle l'agressait alors qu'il lui faisait une faveur, elle se reprit et s'assit doucement à distance raisonnable du guerrier. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment tort, mais avec tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour le cacher, c'était un peu rageant qu'il la voit ainsi.

\- Merci. Dit-elle plus doucement.

Elle lui devait bien ça, elle avait conscience que son comportement tenait du caprice, mais il avait malgré tout cédé pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait des circonstances atténuantes en étant enfermée loin de sa sœur. Elle lui manquait vraiment.

La jeune femme joignit nerveusement ses mains et passa distraitement ses doigts sur ses ongles vernis. Shiori lui avait dessiné des branches de cerisier en fleurs sur un fond rose, c'était tout ce qui pouvait la réconforter présentement.

Saito remarqua ces dessins et les observa attentivement du coin de l'œil. Il ne posa pas de questions, mais il était certain de ne jamais avoir rien vu de semblable.

Ils restèrent un moment à observer le jardin en silence.

Pendant ce temps, Shiori commençait également à tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Elle était plus calme que sa sœur, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle pouvait rester éternellement enfermée, surtout après ce que lui avait dit Okita avant de partir. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait donné ce kimono parce qu'elle allait être tuée ? Malgré ce qu'il lui avait laissé comprendre, elle avait du mal à y croire. Après tout, elles n'avaient rien fait de mal, et ce n'était pas comme si elles avaient quelqu'un à qui répéter ce qu'elles avaient vu. Et puis, qui croirait des femmes à l'ère d'Edo ?

Comme d'habitude, ses pensées tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et étaient sur le point de la rendre folle. Alors, sans chercher à se cacher, elle prit son kimono sale sous le bras, ouvrit la porte coulissante et sortit sur le coursive. Comme elle s'y attendait, le guerrier aux yeux verts était là, assis dos contre le mur et les bras croisés. Il avait les yeux fermés et la tête penchée en avant, dormait-il ? Non, elle était certaine qu'il ne dormait pas. Alors elle s'avança vers lui et se planta à ses pieds.

\- Es-tu si pressée de mourir ? Lui demanda t-il sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux ou de bouger.

\- Justement, si je dois mourir je refuse de porter ce truc. Dit-elle en tirant sur le col du kimono qu'elle portait.

A vrai dire, si elle devait en venir à mourir, elle se moquait bien de sa tenue, mais elle voulait surtout trouver un prétexte pour prendre l'air et ne pas angoisser seule dans sa chambre. Même la compagnie de ce taré lui semblait une meilleure option.

\- Je veux laver mon kimono. Affirma t-elle d'une voix décidée.

Okita ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur elle. Elle avait un regard déterminé, et se tenait bien droite, en somme elle n'en démordrait pas quoi qu'il lui dise. Cette fille avait vraiment du culot, elle lui donnait presque un ordre. Toutefois, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la taquiner plus qu'il ne l'avait fait le matin-même. Il devait bien reconnaître que, pour quelqu'un qui considérait sûrement qu'elle allait vraiment mourir, elle avait un comportement particulièrement noble et respectable. Même parmi les rônin qui peuplaient Kyoto, la plupart chercheraient à fuir ou supplieraient pour leur survie.

\- Rentre dans ta chambre. Répondit-il enfin.

\- Non.

Il lui lança un regard on ne peut plus sérieux et se leva pour se placer juste devant elle.

\- Rentre. Ordonna t-il d'un voix plus grave.

Shiori déglutit malgré elle en ne voyant pas son petit sourire habituel et en n'entendant pas son ton moqueur. Elle le sentait, il était vraiment sérieux, et le calme dont il faisait preuve la mettait mal à l'aise. C'était tellement inhabituel de sa part que, sans chercher à comprendre, elle recula jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais pour une fois qu'il ne faisait pas toute une scène, elle se sentait encore plus en danger devant lui.

En faisant le dernier pas pour entrer dans sa chambre, elle trébucha et tomba en arrière. Le guerrier ne fit pas mine de la rattraper et se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux lorsqu'elle se redressa.

\- Ne sors pas d'ici, ou je te tue.

Il referma lentement la porte et, lorsqu'il disparut de sa vue, elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser une larme rouler sur sa joue.

\- Comme si j'avais quelque part où aller... Murmura t-elle en croyant le guerrier parti.

Cependant, celui-ci était resté quelques temps derrière la porte pour voir si elle essaierait de sortir, et l'entendit murmurer et renifler légèrement.

De longues minutes passèrent et Shiori était toujours au sol. Elle ne voulait pas se relever, après tout qu'elle soit à un endroit ou à un autre de la chambre, ça ne changeait rien. Allait-elle vraiment mourir comme ça ? Dans un monde dont elle ne savait presque rien, loin des gens qu'elle aimait, au milieu de samuraïs ?

L'image de Masao apparut dans son esprit, et elle pensa soudain à quel point il devait être inquiet de les voir disparues. Le pauvre ne s'en remettrait sûrement pas si elles ne revenaient pas saines et sauves. Et dire qu'il leur avait toujours vanté la bravoure et le code d'honneur des samuraïs...

S'il savait dans quelle situation elles se trouvaient, il serait bien déçu. Malgré son âge avancé, cet homme restait un grand enfant, fan de toujours des histoires épiques de samuraïs et rêvant encore d'en devenir un dans une époque où l'honneur et le respect se perdaient petit à petit. Finalement, mieux valait qu'il ne sache pas la vérité si elles venaient à mourir ici. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il en vienne à détester les hommes qu'il adulait tant.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer en se disant qu'elle ne le reverrait probablement jamais. Elle aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses, et le remercier pour tous ses bons soins et tous les sacrifices qu'il avait faits pour elles...

Shiori sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle s'avança pour l'ouvrir et y trouva encore Okita. Elle le questionna du regard et fut étonnée de le voir retourner s'asseoir près du mur. Non loin de lui se trouvait une grande bassine remplie d'eau. D'un pas hésitant, elle s'avança vers le récipient pour s'assurer qu'il s'agisse bien d'eau, puis reporta son regard sur lui pour savoir si elle comprenait bien ce qu'il venait de faire.

Pour toute réponse, il laissa sa tête reposer en arrière et ferma les yeux, profitant du Soleil qui venait réchauffer ses joues.

La jeune femme sentit une boule de former dans sa gorge, comme s'il venait de lui offrir le plus beau cadeau de sa vie alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une bassine d'eau. Qui plus est, offerte par celui qui la martyrisait avec bonheur.

Aussi, elle ne laissa pas ses nerfs lâcher et se retint de pleurer. Elle ne faiblirait pas devant lui, elle ne le pouvait pas. Pourtant, dans le silence qu'il lui offrait, et dispensée de son regard scrutateur, elle pouvait se détendre un peu. Elle frissonna légèrement en plongeant les mains dans l'eau froide, mais sentir sa peau de rebeller lui faisait du bien. L'eau se colora au fur et à mesure que Shiori frottait son habit pour en extraire le sang séché, si bien que la liquide devint trouble et qu'elle n'y voyait presque plus ses mains.

Elle sortit son vêtement et l'essora du mieux qu'elle le pu, et oublia l'idée de demander une bassine d'eau propre pour pouvoir le rincer. Durant tout le temps où elle avait lavé son linge, Okita ne l'avait pas troublée de quelque façon que ce soit, et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Elle étendit l'habit sur la rambarde de bois qui longeait toute la coursive et soupira de bien-être. Le vent était faible et le Soleil brillait très haut dans le ciel, donnant à l'environnement une ambiance printanière. Elle resta là, à apprécier le moment, et elle se surprit à le vouloir éternel. Il lui semblait évident que la situation était horrible, pourtant elle pensa malgré elle que tout était parfait en l'instant. Elle n'était plus angoissée, elle ne faisait plus attention qu'aux courants d'air qui faisaient danser ses cheveux, et au Soleil qui la mettait à l'abri du froid. Elle était vraiment bien.

Elle sortit de sa bulle en se sentant observée et, en baissant les yeux vers le samuraï, elle vit qu'il la regardait avec intérêt. Elle ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais elle le ressentait, il trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant en elle.

Elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien et n'y trouva aucune malice ni aucun défi. Ils s'observaient avec curiosité sans qu'il n'y ait ni but ni conflit.

Shiori pu à loisir voir combien ses yeux étaient verts, et toute la nuance de teintes plus ou moins sombres qui les caractérisaient. Ses yeux lui correspondaient bien, ils avaient une complexité difficile à discerner, et encore plus à comprendre.

Elle l'avait pris pour le pire des enfoirés de prime abord, et elle n'avait toujours pas une haute estime de lui suite à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais elle commençait à entrevoir d'autres aspects de sa personnalité. Cela n'effaçait pas toute la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve, mais ça l'estompait un peu.

Okita fut le premier à rompre le contact visuel et referma les yeux pour reprendre son repos. En le voyant faire, la demoiselle se demanda ce qu'elle était censée comprendre. Elle avait terminé sa lessive, et maintenant devait-elle rentrer dans la chambre ou pouvait-elle rester ?

Elle opta pour cette option en espérant ne pas avoir mal interprété le comportement du guerrier, et s'assit à son tour dos au mur qui faisait face à cet homme, et qui se trouvait être aussi le mur de sa chambre. A vrai dire, elle était juste à côté de sa porte, n'osant pas pousser le culot trop loin.

Elle attendit de l'entendre lui faire une réflexion, mais il ne dit rien et ne bougea pas plus. Alors, cajolée par les doux rayons du Soleil, elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les encercla de ses bras. Elle garda un œil attentif sur le samuraï pendant un long moment avant de décider de fermer les yeux pour ne plus se faire éblouir par la lumière aveuglante qui la réchauffait.

Lentement, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, sa tête s'abaissa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se serve de ses bras comme d'un oreiller, et elle s'endormit dans cette position.

Elle était bien, elle avait chaud et elle n'étouffait plus. Elle rêvait d'une grande prairie dans laquelle elle était allongée avec sa sœur et ses parents, profitant d'une agréable journée de printemps. Elle ne se réveilla qu'en entendant une voix étrangère parler tout près d'elle. Encore prise dans les brumes de son sommeil, elle ne comprit tout d'abord pas les mots prononcés. Puis, en ouvrant les yeux, elle reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait et comprit enfin les paroles prononcés à voix basse.

\- La commandant demande à ce que tous les capitaines se préparent d'urgence.

\- Entendu. Répondit une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle d'Okita.

Elle releva la tête pour comprendre ce qui se passait et croisa le regard d'un homme tout de noir vêtu, et dont le visage était couvert d'un linge tout aussi noir. Elle ne voyait que ses yeux gris sombres, et la fine queue de cheval qui descendait le long de sa nuque. Elle n'osa pas bouger ou poser de question, ne voulant pas se mettre davantage dans l'embarras en ayant vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

Elle fut surprise de voir l'homme aux apparences de ninja incliner légèrement la tête pour la saluer, et elle se hâta de lui rendre la pareille, plus timidement. Qui était cet homme ?

En posant le regard sur Okita elle se dit que, finalement, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Celui-ci s'était avancé vers elle et se tenait à deux pas, un sourire aux lèvres mais le regard sérieux.

\- La pause est finie. Dit-il simplement.

Le Soleil se couchait déjà, recouvrant les murs de la chambre de Keiko d'un voile carmin. Elle le savait, elle ne devait pas céder à ses envies de tout envoyer valser, mais les secondes lui semblaient être des heures. La promenade qu'elle avait faite l'après-midi lui avait fait du bien, mais elle commençait à devenir allergique à cette pièce. Rien que l'idée de devoir rester encore de longues heures ici la faisait presque suffoquer d'avance.

En milieu d'après-midi, Keiko avait été ramenée à sa chambre par Saito, et elle avait eu beau demander à rester dehors, rien n'y avait fait. La jeune fille n'était pas habituée à se voir refuser les choses et, depuis, elle bougonnait et pestait intérieurement.

Pourtant, elle avait réussi à garder son calme jusque là, comprenant qu'il avait sûrement d'autres occupations plus urgentes qui l'attendaient, et qu'il reviendrait sûrement la faire sortir dès qu'il aurait terminé.

Cependant, le début de soirée arrivait, et elle doutait à présent d'avoir le droit de sortir à nouveau. Aussi, elle eut une idée qui, elle en était sûre, lui permettrait de se détendre un peu sans enfreindre l'interdiction de sortir de cette chambre.

Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers la porte, puis colla son oreille aux pans de papier. N'entendant rien, elle fit doucement coulisser la porte pour l'ouvrir et faire rentrer un peu d'air nouveau. Cependant, plus que de l'air, c'est une lame qui vint se présenter à sa gorge. Kaoru bondit en arrière en croisant le regard de glace de son assaillant.

\- Saito-san ! S'écria t-elle.

Plus que la lame, c'était son apparition inattendue qui l'avait fait sursauter, et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui valait d'être ainsi menacée.

\- Je pensais avoir été clair, il t'est interdit de sortir.

Keiko cligna des yeux un instant avant de reculer de quelques pas et de se laisser emporter par la colère. Elle était déçue, et choquée. Il avait toujours été un vrai gentleman avec elle, et tout d'un coup il la menaçait parce qu'elle voulait un peu aérer sa chambre ? Perdant tout de sa retenue, elle se mit à lui crier dessus.

\- Ça va pas, non ?! C'est une manie chez vous de menacer de mort tous les gens qui passent ?

Saito ne baissa pas sa lame et entra à son tour dans la chambre.

\- Seulement ceux qui bravent les interdits. Précisa t-il en avançant encore, la faisant reculer davantage.

\- Je ne suis pas sortie que je sache ! Je voulais juste profiter du coucher de Soleil et faire entrer un peu d'air frais ! Râla t-elle.

L'homme planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, évaluant sa bonne foi, avant de rengainer son arme.

\- Il semblerait que j'ai manqué de jugement en te laissant sortir tout à l'heure. Tu n'es pas en position de prendre de telles initiatives, tu es notre prisonnière. Tu resteras dans cette chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre ou je t'ôterai la vie. Prévint-il en portant un regard dur sur elle.

Il ne l'avait jamais regardée aussi sévèrement, et elle ne tolérait pas d'être sanctionnée pour si peu. Elle faisait des efforts pour se tenir convenablement alors qu'elle ne trouvait déjà pas de raison valable pour qu'on la séquestre, alors si elle ne pouvait même pas se mettre un peu à l'aise dans cette chambre miteuse, qu'ils aillent tous au diable. Si elle n'était qu'une prisonnière, alors...

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de brutes ! S'écria t-elle.

Saito plissa les yeux, appréciant peu d'être réduit à cette image, et la fusilla du regard. Keiko se tut, se rappelant à qui elle s'adressait, toutefois elle ne calma pas la rage qui vibrait dans ses prunelles.

\- Pense ce que tu veux de nous, si tu nous cause le moindre problème je te tuerai sans hésiter. Conclut-il.

Et à ces mots il sortit de la chambre et ramassa quelque chose près de la porte pour quasiment le lui jeter au sol. Sans un mot ni un regard, il referma vivement la porte, la laissant seule face à un plateau de nourriture.

 **OoOoO**

 **Et voilà !**

 **Ça finit sur une ambiance un peu électrique entre Saito et Keiko, mais j'ai bien aimé approfondir les deux relations.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui doivent encore être présentes, je suis épuisée et les corrigerai au fur et à mesure lorsque j'irai mieux.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, on rentre dans le vif du sujet avec la présence des autres personnages du Shinsengumi (bah oui, les pauvres !).**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, comme vous le voyez j'y répond (même en anglais et en espagnol !) x)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et je pense que le prochain devra attendre les vacances de Noël.**

 **A bientôt ! :)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre : Destinées entrelacées**

 **Rated : M (pour être sure)**

 **Disclaimer : Hakuouki et ses personnages appartiennent à Idea Factory, les OC m'appartiennent.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'ai traîné pour sortir ce chapitre, et je n'ai aucune excuse parce qu'il était déjà pré-écrit, je n'avais plus qu'à le relire et à étoffer un peu.**

 **Mais bon, avec la fatigue je relisais quatre fois la même ligne sans la comprendre donc j'ai attendu un peu avant de m'y remettre. Je ne suis toujours pas au meilleur de ma forme donc c'est possible que ce chapitre ne soit pas le meilleur, toutefois l'histoire avance et je pense rester fidèle aux personnages.**

 **Je vous retrouve à la fin pour une précision importante concernant ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **OoOoOoO**

Chapitre 6 :

La journée suivante fut ennuyeuse et passa très lentement. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient las d'attendre de connaître leur sort, et le temps semblait interminable sans avoir rien pour s'occuper. Saito et Okita ne venaient que pour amener les repas mais ne s'éternisaient pas. Shiori trouva d'ailleurs étrange que le guerrier ne la chahute pas comme à son habitude, mais il semblait préoccupé et ne la regardait pas vraiment. Ses yeux se focalisaient sur un point dans le vide, lui laissant comprendre que le jeune homme avait une affaire sérieuse à penser. Peut-être était-ce en lien avec ce que l'autre samuraï était venu lui dire la veille ?

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, soulagée d'avoir un peu de répit, et il disparut dès qu'elle eut terminé son repas.

De son côté, Saito garda son silence habituel le temps que la demoiselle mange, mais elle ne s'y fiait pas et sentait combien l'ambiance s'était assombrie depuis leur dispute de la veille. D'ailleurs, elle ne faisait rien pour l'améliorer.

Elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin en le qualifiant de brute, mais après tout, quand bien même ses manières étaient parfaites, il n'empêchait qu'il l'enfermait sans raison valable et qu'il attendait d'elle qu'elle obéisse sagement. Elle n'avait pas décoléré de toute la nuit, et elle était bien résolue à montrer sa rébellion.

Aussi, elle décida d'employer ses méthodes et ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de le fixer avec insistance. Elle riva son regard dans le sien, le vrillant presque tant elle laissait transparaître sa colère et son indignation, mais Saito ne cilla pas. Au comble de la provocation, il fit mine de rien et la somma de se hâter pour manger, prétextant d'autres occupations qui l'attendaient.

Pour seule réponses, elle picora son bol de riz grain par grain, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Saito soupira bruyamment et saisit le plateau de nourriture, s'apprêtant à se relever.

\- Bien, il semblerait que tu n'aies plus faim.

Sans y penser, Keiko bondit sur le plateau pour le retenir, paniquée.

\- Attendez !

Le samuraï la questionna du regard, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre, et Keiko fut obligée d'abandonner.

\- C'est bon. Je vais manger. Bafouilla t-elle.

Elle fit la moue et baissa les yeux vers son plateau pour manger de bon cœur, ne prêtant plus un regard au guerrier. Celui-ci dissimula un léger sourire en constatant qu'elle avait vraiment tout d'une enfant. Elle était bien trop ingénue pour un monde comme celui-ci.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans plus d'événements, jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas se fassent entendre de tous côtés. Keiko se rapprocha de la porte et sursauta en voyant des ombres passer en courant devant sa chambre. Des hommes s'interpellaient et semblaient se préparer pour partir urgemment. Elle resta sagement dans sa chambre, ne souhaitant surtout pas attirer l'attention, et attendit que Saito vienne lui amener son repas.

Cependant, lorsque celui-ci se présenta devant elle, il n'avait rien dans les mains. Keiko écarquilla les yeux en l'observant de la tête aux pieds. Il était habillé de son haori bleu, et son bandeau était bien en place sur son front. Soudainement, la jeune femme se sentit très petite devant lui, comme écrasée par le souvenir de leur première rencontre, et par la carrure que lui ajoutait le haori.

Il attendit de croiser son regard avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je pars en mission. Si tu tiens à la vie, ne sors pas. Ordonna t-il d'un ton froid.

Keiko cligna des yeux, se demandant pourquoi il venait lui annoncer son départ. S'il ne lui avait rien dit, elle n'aurait rien su et n'aurait même pas eu l'idée de s'enfuir, c'était étrange. Ou alors, pensait-il encore qu'elle essaierait de s'enfuir en son absence ?

Sentant son sang bouillir d'être encore soupçonnée à tort elle rétorqua.

\- J'avais compris la première fois, ce n'était pas la peine de venir me le rappeler.

Saito ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête avant de sortir.

A vrai dire, les affrontements auraient lieu très près de leur base, et il craignait que certains ennemis réussissent à y pénétrer. Si la jeune fille sortait, elle serait une proie facile, et il ne serait pas là pour la protéger. Peu importe comment elle le prenait, du moment qu'elle ne sortait pas.

De son côté, Okita ne pu prévenir Shiori qui dormait encore. Depuis la veille, elle commençait à récupérer, et son sommeil semblait se faire plus long et plus profond. Il ne la réveilla pas et partit comme il était venu.

La base se vida presque totalement, et la chambre de Shiori fut plongée dans la pénombre. Les heures passèrent et, alors que Keiko s'endormait épuisée par tant de contrariété, l'aînée s'éveilla en entendant un bruit suspect.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua avec surprise qu'il faisait nuit. Encore prise dans les brumes de son sommeil, elle ne perçu tout d'abord pas clairement son environnement.

Elle sursauta en sentant que quelqu'un l'épiait. La présence semblait toute proche, et la peur soudaine l'empêcha de réfléchir posément. Elle pouvait sentir de l'air frais entrer dans la chambre et supposa que la porte était ouverte. S'agissait-il d'un intrus ?

A peine eut-elle le temps d'avoir une telle pensée qu'un rayon de lune éclaira la chambre et lui laissa voir clairement l'identité de la personne.

Son cœur cessa de battre un instant et la respiration mourut dans sa gorge. Des yeux rouges, des cheveux blancs, un visage défiguré par la folie, de la bave au coin des lèvres, et du sang...tellement de sang.

Elle paniqua, et se débattit avec sa couverture pour vite se libérer de cette entrave et tenter de se lever. Mais ses membres engourdis la laissèrent tomber et elle se retrouva à nouveau sur les fesses.

Elle ne voulait plus entendre ce rire dément, elle ne voulait plus l'entendre ! Elle fuyait comme elle pouvait mais aucune distance ne semblait se créer entre ce monstre et elle. Il allait rire, il allait rire !

\- _Hey._

La créature fut instantanément tout proche d'elle et ouvrit grand la bouche comme pour s'apprêter à rire au ralenti. Non, pas ce rire ! Elle ne voulait pour l'entendre, elle ne voulait plus de cette angoisse !

\- _Hey !_

Le monstre lui saisit fermement les épaules et la secoua alors qu'elle se couvrait les oreilles et pleurait de panique.

\- Réveille-toi !

Shiori sursauta et ouvrit soudainement les yeux en entendant une voix lui crier dessus. Ce n'était pas la voix du monstre, mais qui était-ce ? La prise sur ses épaules s'affaiblit et la voix raisonna à nouveau.

\- Ça va ? Tu semblais faire un sacré cauchemar.

La jeune femme releva lentement les yeux vers la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés et bondit en apercevant le haori bleu recouvert de sang.

\- Non ! Laissez-moi ! Allez-vous-en ! Hurla t-elle.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Okita fut violemment repoussé. Il la vit reculer aussi vite que possible pour se blottir dans un angle de sa chambre, et l'épier avec une peur incontrôlable. Il le savait rien qu'en la voyant, les mots ne la ramèneraient pas à la raison.

De toute évidence, elle ne lui parlait pas à lui. C'était quelque chose d'autre qui la hantait au point qu'elle ne différencie plus cauchemar et réalité.

Alors, il prit le temps de réfléchir, s'accordant une longue minute sans bouger, se contentant de l'observer avec incrédulité, avant de comprendre ce qui lui faisait peur.

De toute évidence, il ressemblait présentement beaucoup à ces êtres. Il fallait dire que les affrontements avaient été violents, et du sang en grande quantité recouvrait son haori, son visage et ses mains.

Il se redressa alors et décida d'ôter le vêtement et de s'essuyer le visage avec celui-ci pour retirer la majeure partie du sang qui couvrait ses joues. Puis, il se redressa et s'avança vers la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse le voir de près et constater qu'il n'était pas un monstre.

Mais celle-ci paniqua en le voyant si proche et chercha à s'enfuir. Alors, Okita lui saisit fermement les bras pour la maintenir en place.

\- Regarde-moi. Ordonna t-il.

Shiori ferma fermement les yeux, craignant d'entendre la créature crier si elle osait la regarder, mais celle voix lui était familière et la curiosité l'emporta sur la crainte. Doucement, elle rouvrit les yeux et les releva lentement vers le visage de son assaillant, pour plonger dans un océan vert.

Vert ? Mais où était le rouge meurtrier ?

La réalité la frappa de plein fouet et elle reprit pied en croisant le regard du guerrier. Ce n'était pas un monstre. Ce n'était pas une de ces bêtes assoiffées de sang.

\- C'est toi... Constata t-elle avec soulagement.

\- Déçue ? Plaisanta t-il, espérant chasser cette ambiance horriblement lourde.

Elle reprit sa respiration et se calma doucement, ne quittant pas du regard celui du jeune homme. Plus la peur passait, plus elle se sentait éreintée et flottante.

C'était une bonne nouvelle qu'il ne soit pas un monstre, une excellente nouvelle. Mais celui qui se trouvait devant elle lui réservait sûrement le même sort, il le lui avait annoncé en lui amenant son habit blanc. Les pensées se mélangeaient dans son esprit et elle se sentait divaguer. Pourtant, elle devait le lui demander.

Dans un murmure à peine audible, elle lui demanda d'une voix tremblante.

-Vas-tu me tuer ?

Okita laissa paraître sa surprise et la considéra un moment avant de répondre sérieusement.

\- Pas ce soir.

Tout devenait trouble, elle se sentait délirer. Pas ce soir, ça voulait dire qu'elle allait bien mourir ? Mais elle ne voulait pas mourir, plus les épreuves l'accablaient et plus elle se rendait compte à quel point elle aimait la vie. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle ne le voulait vraiment pas.

\- Est-ce que je vais vraiment mourir ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix ressemblant à un couinement.

Okita hésita un instant avant de lui demander avec le regard le plus sérieux du monde, comme s'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'elle ait le choix.

\- Tu ne veux pas mourir ?

A peine avait-elle entendue sa question que les larmes roulèrent librement sur ses joues.

\- Non. Murmura t-elle dans un soupir, terrorisé.

Elle avait tout fait pour rester forte et fière depuis leur arrivée dans cette époque, mais tout lâchait. Les larmes coulaient et elle sanglotait bruyamment en fixant ses mains agrippées fermement aux pans de son kimono.

\- Je...je ne veux pas...mourir...je ne veux... pas.

Elle continua sa litanie jusqu'à sentir une main se poser sur sa tête pour lui emmêler doucement les cheveux. Elle releva le regard et croisa le visage souriant du jeune homme, c'était un sourire chaleureux, rassurant.

Elle n'analysa pas davantage et se laissa aller à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'épuise et s'endorme sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain matin, Shiori se réveilla bien après le lever du Soleil. La lumière était douce et tamisée dans la chambre, pourtant ses yeux la brûlaient intensément. Instinctivement, elle porta une main sur ses yeux pour les masser, mais cela n'arrangea pas beaucoup sa douleur. Pourquoi avait-elle les yeux si irrités ?

Elle chercha une réponse dans sa mémoire et se rappela soudain de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle avait complètement paniqué en confondant ce guerrier avec un monstre. Elle qui voulait paraître inébranlable, elle avait sangloté comme une enfant devant son ennemi juré, quelle pitié...

Cela étant, même si sa fierté en avait pris un coup, elle se sentait plus légère ce matin. A vrai dire, elle pensait que les événements traumatisants qu'elle avait vécus en arrivant ici ne l'avaient pas tant marquée que ça, qu'elle avait su le surmonter comme tout le reste. Mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas, et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte, trop habituée qu'elle était à prendre sur elle sans chercher à se délester un peu.

Elle soupira et se redressa péniblement sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ce n'est qu'en entendant un petit ricanement qu'elle sursauta et vit Okita qui la fixait avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Et bien, je n'ai jamais vu une fille dormir autant ! Se moqua t-il.

\- Tu es resté là ? Demanda t-elle, stupéfaite et, il faut le dire, un peu indignée.

\- Tu étais agrippé à moi, j'étais pris en otage ! Se défendit-il en secouant les main de manière défensive.

\- Quoi !?

Shiori sentit sa mâchoire tomber. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé partir ? Elle n'avait quand même pas été pitoyable à ce point...du moins elle l'espérait.

Elle se souvenait de son moment de folie, mais ensuite tout était flou et confus. Non, elle ne pouvait quand même pas être tombée aussi bas et l'avoir retenu telle une enfant perdue ?

Relevant doucement les yeux vers lui, elle le vit soudainement pouffer et afficher à nouveau son sourire moqueur. Il se foutait d'elle ! Comment pouvait-elle se faire aussi facilement manipuler par ce type !

\- Comme si j'avais la force de te retenir ! Pesta t-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

Okita plissa les yeux et sourit plus sincèrement en la voyant faire la moue. En voyant cette expression, les traits de Shiori s'adoucirent et elle le détailla un long moment du regard. Comme la veille pendant sa sortie, leur échange silencieux n'avait rien de dérangeant, aucun d'eux n'éprouvait de gêne et aucun d'eux ne jugeait l'autre. C'était juste une façon de voir l'autre, d'essayer de le décrypter en lisant dans ses yeux.

Et Shiori ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux émeraude du jeune homme. Il y avait un mélange complexe d'amusement, de cruauté et de...compassion ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, ces trois traits n'étaient pas compatibles.

Une fois encore, le samuraï fut le premier à reprendre la parole et se retourna pour prendre un plateau plus imposant que d'habitude.

\- On a encore un peu de temps avant le conseil. Viens, je nous ai ramené à manger.

\- Le conseil ?

\- Oui, il aura lieu ce matin.

Doucement, elle se leva et s'approcha du guerrier. A quelques pas de lui, elle s'immobilisa, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait vraiment partager son repas.

\- Tu n'es pas du matin, hm ? Assied-toi. Lui dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait et s'assit en seiza en face de lui. Elle ne tiqua pas en voyant le peu de distance les séparant, ni lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour lui donner un onigiri. Malgré leur proximité, elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, s'inquiétant tout d'un coup du sort qui lui serait réservé.

\- Tiens.

Mécaniquement, elle saisit la boule de riz et son esprit ne s'éveilla que lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Elle retira vivement sa main pour l'amener contre sa poitrine.

\- Merci. Itadakimasu. Dit-elle en faisant une petite courbette.

\- Oui, oui...

Shiori mordit distraitement dans la boule de riz et ne pu se retenir de grimacer. Ce truc était vraiment trop salé ! Elle lança un regard en coin au guerrier et le vit tranquillement manger son repas. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'ait fait exprès, après tout il lui avait servi un repas correct jusqu'ici. Peut-être s'était-il simplement trompé dans la dose de sel, mais ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ?

Elle mordit à nouveau et se retint de laisser paraître la moindre gêne, après tout il avait fait l'effort de lui amener à manger.

Le repas se passa en silence et Shiori se surprit à apprécier la compagnie du guerrier. Comme ça, dans la vie quotidienne, il ne lui semblait plus si terrible. Le voir agir de façon si banale la rassurait un peu et libérait son cœur de l'angoisse permanente qui l'oppressait. Il arborait le même petit sourire en coin et ses yeux brillaient de malice, mais elle ne trouvait plus ça aussi menaçant et se permit même de lui faire la conversation.

\- Je me demandais... Commença t-elle.

\- Hm ? Demanda t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle.

\- Je ne connais pas ton nom.

Son sourire s'élargit et il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir le savoir ? Je suis l'exécuteur du Shinsengumi, et il est fort probable que je doive te tuer aujourd'hui.

\- L'exécuteur ?

\- Celui qui tue sur ordre de Kondo Isami tous ceux qui sont une menace pour notre ordre.

\- Mais nous ne menaçons personne, nous avons juste rencontré ces créatures par malchance.

\- Ça, ce sera au conseil d'en décider.

Shiori baissa la tête, de nouveau intimidée par la possibilité de mourir. Que ferait-elle s'ils décidaient de les tuer ? La fuite ne semblait pas envisageable, mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser les tuer sans raison. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par Okita qui se releva.

\- D'ailleurs nous devons y aller. Prépare-toi.

A ces mots, un homme frappa à la porte pour signifier qu'ils étaient attendus.

Saito alla à son tour chercher la cadette et ne lui dit que le strict nécessaire. Malgré son visage continuellement neutre, Keiko sentit qu'il était toujours aussi distant.

\- Viens, il est l'heure.

Keiko se mordit la lèvre, elle ne voulait plus se chamailler avec lui. Après tout, il avait été le seul présent pour elle durant sa rétention, et il l'avait toujours bien traitée. Elle ne le détestait pas vraiment, et plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle trouvait qu'elle avait été injuste envers lui. Mais tout ce qui lui arrivait était une telle folie qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Elle avait pensé que le guerrier serait celui qui céderait en premier et reviendrait vers elle, c'était ainsi que ça se passait toujours avec sa sœur, mais il n'avait rien fait de tel. Cet homme n'avait aucune raison de revenir vers elle et de se réconcilier. D'ailleurs, y avait-il quelque chose à réconcilier ? Elle était la seule à trouver un intérêt en sa présence, lui ne devait la voir que comme une contrainte dont il se débarrasserait volontiers à la première occasion. Elle avait réfléchi longtemps à ce propos, concluant qu'il n'avait aucune raison de chercher à renouer le dialogue. Si elle voulait que les tensions s'apaisent, elle devrait être celle qui cède.

\- Euh... Saito-san...concernant ce que je vous ai dit...

\- Allons-y, on nous attend.

Sans un regard de plus, il se détourna d'elle pour commencer à partir, ne l'écoutant pas. Keiko le suivit sans dire un mot de plus, elle l'avait sans doute vraiment vexé. Après tout, cet homme était vraiment le raffinement incarné, alors le traiter de brute l'avait sûrement un peu froissé.

Les jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent une fois encore devant les hommes du conseil, mais elles ne se perdirent pas en effusions affectives. Elle s'assirent sagement devant les membres en attendant le verdict avec angoisse.

\- Shiori et Keiko Maeda, je ne vais pas vous faire peur plus longtemps. Nous avons estimé que vous ne représentiez pas une menace immédiate pour le Shinsengumi. Annonça Kondo.

Elles laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement et échangèrent un sourire soulagé. Au moins elles ne mourraient pas pour le moment, c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle. Shiori ne pu se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil à son gardien, se demandant quelle serait sa réaction en entendant la nouvelle, mais celui-ci lui souriait comme à son habitude. Elle ne savait jamais dire s'il se moquait d'elle ou s'il lui souriait sincèrement.

\- Cependant, nous n'avons pas la certitude que vous ne soyez pas des espionnes. Repris Hijikata.

\- Des espionnes ?

Shiori leva un sourcil, perplexe. Avaient-elles vraiment le profil d'espionnes ? Elles étaient aussi fines que deux Mikado et ne pouvaient clairement pas leur résister s'ils décidaient de les tuer, quant à leur discrétion...on pouvait dire que ce n'était le fort d'aucune d'elles. Il était totalement saugrenu de les imaginer en espionnes infiltrées dans les rangs du Shinsengumi. Pourtant, Kondo hocha la tête et Hijikata poursuivit.

\- C'est pourquoi vous resterez sous surveillance jusqu'à ce que nous soyons certains que vous ne servez pas l'ennemi.

\- Quel ennemi ? Demanda Keiko.

\- Nous préférons ne pas divulguer plus d'informations. Il est déjà dérangeant pour nous que vous ayez vu ces créatures. Intervint le troisième homme.

Hijikata vit Shiori s'apprêter à répondre et il la coupa dans son élan.

\- Moins vous poserez de questions sur notre organisation, plus vous aurez de chances de rester en vie.

Keiko frissonna en entendant les menaces du vice-commandant, mais Shiori le fixa un instant et comprit à son regard qu'il ne cherchait pas à les intimider, c'était un conseil. Elle hocha docilement la tête et laissa tomber ses questions sur les créatures.

\- Donc, cela veut dire que nous allons rester enfermées dans nos chambres jusqu'à ce que vous estimiez que nous sommes dignes de confiance ? Demanda Shiori.

\- Nous vous autorisons à sortir de vos chambres, et à vous voir, mais uniquement accompagnées par vos gardiens.

Keiko tourna la tête vers Saito pour lui lancer un regard gêné. Celui-ci le remarqua et fit un signe de tête au vice-commandant.

\- Si vous avez des préférences quant au choix des gardiens, vous pouvez les formuler. Poursuivit Hijikata.

La plus jeune des sœurs fut stupéfaite par ce que venait de dire le guerrier. Saito lui avait-il parlé de leur altercation ? Les hommes les plus âgés commençaient déjà à s'agiter pour essayer d'attirer les faveurs des demoiselles, mais elle se hâta de répondre, sans laisser le temps à Shiori d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Non, ça nous va. Pas besoin de les changer.

Shiori la regarda avec stupéfaction, curieuse de savoir ce qui lui prenait. Depuis quand ça petite sœur était-elle si docile et si...décidée ?

\- Enfin... Bien sûr, si ça ne dérange pas les hommes qui s'occupent de nous. Ajouta t-elle en lançant un regard inquiet à Saito.

Il l'étudia un instant avant de reprendre la parole d'un air détaché.

\- Ça m'est égal.

Hijikata hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Okita.

\- Souji ?

Le jeune homme n'hésita pas à accepter ce rôle en bon soldat qu'il était.

\- Aucun problème.

La chose était entendue, Saito et Okita devraient surveiller les deux jeunes femmes. Les sœurs pensèrent que la discussion s'arrêtaient là et commençaient déjà à ramener leurs jambes sous elles pour se relever.

\- Il reste un détail à aborder... Poursuivit Kondo, la voix peu assurée.

Elles furent étonnées d'entendre le commandant hésiter et se rassirent en attendant de voir ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus.

\- Il n'y a que des hommes au sein du Shinsengumi et j'apprécierais qu'ils ne perdent pas leurs objectifs de vue en voyant des femmes se promener au sein de notre camp. Je sais que la demande peut sembler incongrue, mais j'aimerais que vous vous habilliez comme des hommes pour cacher votre véritable nature. Expliqua Kondo avec un sourire gêné.

\- Entendu. Répondit Shiori avec un léger sourire à l'attention du commandant.

Elle avait beau être encore un peu révoltée d'être ainsi séquestrée, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle aimait bien cet homme. Il semblait être quelqu'un de bien, et elle espérait qu'il recrutait ses hommes selon ce même principe. Deux femmes au milieu d'une troupe d'hommes même dissimulées elle craignait de subir des situations un peu embarrassantes. Mais pour le moment ce qui comptait était qu'elles puissent enfin aller et venir plus ou moins librement.

Keiko aussi était soulagée de quitter ce kimono. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se sentir entravée dans ses mouvements, même s'ils étaient limités depuis ces derniers jours. Elle pourrait enfin s'habiller normalement et se balader au Soleil.

\- Dans ce cas, espérons que nous pourrons cohabiter paisiblement pendant les jours à venir. Conclut-il en s'inclinant.

Les jeunes femmes s'inclinèrent en réponse et tout le monde se leva pour quitter la pièce. Shiori suivit son gardien qui ne l'avait pas attendue pour se diriger vers la chambre de la demoiselle. Si elle avait bien compris ses allées et venues dépendraient de lui, car sans lui elle n'irait nul part. Elle se demanda s'il serait invivable ou plutôt conciliant avec elle. A force de le voir capable du pire comme du meilleur, elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de lui, si ce n'est qu'elle ne le comprenait pas du tout.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda t-elle en le suivant au pas de charge.

\- Okita. Dit-il en s'arrêtant soudainement.

Shiori le percuta une fois de plus et le vit lui lancer une œillade amusée par dessus son épaule. Ça devenait une habitude pour elle de se ruiner le nez sur son dos.

\- Pardon ? Demanda t-elle enfin en se frottant le visage.

\- Tu m'as demandé mon nom, c'est Okita Souji. Je suis capitaine de la première division.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, surprise qu'il lui parle normalement, puis s'inclina rapidement.

\- Je suis Maeda Shiori, enchantée !

\- Je le sais. Se moqua t-il.

Étrangement, Shiori était à nouveau nerveuse, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec de la méfiance ou de la peur. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?

Okita la ramena jusqu'à sa chambre et lui donna ses consignes.

\- Reste ici le temps que je t'amène des vêtements.

\- D'accord.

Il revint avec un hakama bleu nuit et un kimono pour homme beige, et les tendit à Shiori avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

La jeune femme enleva difficilement ses habits à cause de sa blessure à l'épaule et enfila ses nouveaux vêtements. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait un hakama, et elle improvisa pour l'attacher en faisant un nœud grossier.

\- Tu as fini, Shiori ? Demanda Okita de derrière la porte.

La jeune femme tiqua un peu en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom, mais ne releva pas, estimant qu'il était préférable de ne pas attiser les braises d'un feu dangereux. Après tout, ils avaient commencé à se tutoyer dès le premier soir, visiblement les règles de base de la politesse ne seraient pas respectées.  
\- Oui !

Le jeune homme entra et l'inspecta en lui tournant autour, un doigt posé sur le menton.

\- J'aurais dû y penser, tu n'as jamais noué de hakama n'est-ce pas ?

Shiori rougit, gênée par son ignorance.

\- Ce n'est pas si flagrant, personne ne fera attention à moi de toute façon.

\- Non, pour le reste des hommes tu seras un membre du Shisengumi. Il est impensable que tu ne sois pas correctement vêtue.

Et sans attendre un mot de plus, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui saisit les hanches pour la faire pivoter d'un geste autoritaire. Il défit le hakama et entreprit de le nouer traditionnellement. Ses gestes étaient assurés et vifs, si bien que Shiori ne fit pas attention à leur proximité ni au fait qu'il pose les mains sur son ventre. Elle était fascinée par sa dextérité et sa rapidité, et elle doutait d'un jour pouvoir le mettre aussi bien que lui.

\- Tu es vraiment doué, Okita-san.

Le samourai arrêta son geste, étonné du compliment.

\- Ça a l'air si compliqué... Tu dois avoir l'habitude d'en porter.

\- J'en porte depuis que je suis enfant, mais je n'aime pas être entravé dans mes mouvements alors je l'arrange à ma façon. Répondit-il sincèrement.

Shiori tourna la tête vers lui, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler de lui. C'est vrai, jusqu'à ce matin, elle ignorait même son nom. Est-ce que la décision du conseil l'avait décidé à s'ouvrir un peu plus ? Il reprit son petit sourire habituel et termina son œuvre en serrant plus fort le dernier nœud, faisant lâcher une exclamation à la jeune femme. Il rit doucement et finit de cacher les bandes de tissu sous sa ceinture.

\- Voilà, c'est terminé. Dit-il en se reculant.

Pendant ce temps, Keiko suivait un Saito aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Il la fit entrer dans sa chambre et posa ses mains sur les panneaux coulissants pour les refermer derrière elle.

\- Saito-san ! L'appela t-elle soudain.

Le samourai s'immobilisa et la fixa froidement.

\- Hm... Par rapport à ce qui s'est passé avant-hier... je suis désolée ! Dit-elle en s'inclina aussi bas qu'elle le pu.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, soucieuse qu'il chasse ses excuses par son indifférence.

\- J'ai paniqué, tout ça c'est tellement fou. Des gens qui veulent me tuer et me séparent de ma sœur, et la possibilité que nous ayons changé d'époque... c'est trop effrayant !

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors qu'elle essayait de lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait rien contre lui en particulier. Elle avait trop de choses à dire, et en même temps si peu d'explications à donner que son discours était décousu.

\- Je... en fait, je veux dire...

Ses larmes coulaient librement, elle était incapable de terminer son explication. Elle ferma fort les yeux pour essayer de retenir ses pleurs, mais ils ruisselaient sur son visage malgré elle.

Elle les rouvrit lorsqu'elle sentit une main chaude sur son épaule. Saito se tenait devant elle et lui adressait un regard compatissant. Il hocha doucement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris, et elle fit de même pour le remercier avant de passer une main fébrile sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes. C'était la première fois qu'elle comprenait que Saito était un homme de peu de mots mais d'une grande sensibilité.

Il retira sa main et sortit de la chambre.

\- Je vais te chercher des vêtements, ne sors pas sans moi.

\- Oui.

\- Sous aucun prétexte. Ajouta t-il.

\- J'ai compris ! S'agaça t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle le regarda, elle cru voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais il s'estompa si vite qu'elle douta d'avoir bien vu.

Il referma la porte et elle l'attendit sagement. Lorsqu'il revint, avec les habits, elle lui lança un regard contrarié.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?

\- Un kimono masculin et un hakama.

\- Au secours... Gémit-elle en saisissant du bout des doigts les bandes de tissus ne demandant qu'à être nouées.

Saito n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour savoir qu'il allait devoir l'aider. Il soupira et lui demanda d'enfiler le kimono pour qu'il puisse ensuite l'aider avec le hakama.

Il lui montra chaque étape, mais comprit rapidement que Keiko n'était pas une demoiselle patiente et attentive. Elle n'aspirait qu'à être libérée de ce cours ennuyeux sur l'art d'enfiler un vêtement.

\- Je ne peux pas juste même un kimono pour homme ? Demanda t-elle pleine d'espoir.

\- Non, il ne cacherait pas assez tes formes. Le hakama te donne plus de carrure.

Elle soupira bruyamment, laissant Saito perplexe quant à ce qu'il devait penser de la jeune fille. Elle était vive et indisciplinée, elle parlait sans retenue avec des hommes et osait même hausser le ton. Vraiment, d'où venait cette fille ?

\- Saito-san, allons-nous nous promener ensuite ?

Et en plus elle ne tenait pas en place...

Saito soupira une énième fois avant de sortir de la chambre, suivi de près par Keiko.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Tadaaam !**

 **Alors avant tout je veux donner une précision concernant le fait que Shiori demande son nom à Okita. En effet, je l'appelle « Okita » depuis le départ dans la narration pour éviter une écriture trop lourde, mais à aucun moment elle n'entend son nom. Elle sait juste que son prénom est « Souji », mais ils ne sont pas franchement copains comme cochons, comme on dit, donc elle ne l'appellera pas comme ça.**

 **D'ailleurs, quand je retranscris les pensées de Shiori, je ne la fais jamais prononcer son nom, c'est toujours « le guerrier », « le samuraï », « le jeune homme », etc...**

 **Voilà sinon ce chapitre est encore relativement long, bien que je me sois décidée à lever le pied sur les descriptions interminables. J'ai tendance à vouloir écrire le moindre geste des personnages, et c'est trop lourd à lire et trop long à écrire, donc je vous laisse imaginer la scène et ne donne que quelques ficelles pour que vous ayez les actions principales.**

 **Je vais vraiment travailler à alléger mes descriptions pour les choses non importantes parce que ça risque de me dégoûter à force. Je dois apprendre à tolérer que ce ne soit pas parfait ! (dur, dur ! x) )**

 **A part ça, je crois que j'avais dit que j'introduirai les autres personnages dans ce chapitre, mais de toute évidence j'ai encore traîné donc ça sera pour le prochain (promis!).**

 **Voila, Saito et Keiko ont crevé l'abcès dans un silence caractéristique du beau ténébreux, et Shiori essaye encore de démêler le sac de nœuds que représente Okita.**

 **Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me donner vos sentiments et vos avis, ça me motive et je les prends toujours en compte pour modifier mon écriture. Et j'avoue que si je n'ai pas de retour, je suppose que le chapitre ne vous a pas vraiment plu alors ça m'inquiète un peu. ;)**

 **Je ne sais pas si je publierai un autre chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine entre le 31 et le 30 (mon anniversaire!), donc au cas où je vous souhaite de passer un excellent réveillon.**

 **Bye ! :)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre : Destinées entrelacées**

 **Rated : M (pour être sure)**

 **Disclaimer : Hakuouki et ses personnages appartiennent à Idea Factory, les OC m'appartiennent.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Bonne année, bonne santé et plein de bonnes choses pour cette année 2016 !**

 **Oh lala j'ai encore traîné !**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, comme promis j'ai inclus plus de personnages.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, c'est toujours motivant, et au moins je sais que je suis lue :)**

 **OoOoOoO**

Chapitre 7 :

Okita et Shiori semblaient avoir enterré la hache de guerre depuis que le conseil avait annoncé que les jeunes femmes étaient graciées, mais pour autant on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils s'entendaient merveilleusement bien. En effet, le jeune homme ne loupait pas une occasion de la tourmenter, et Shiori ne se gênait plus pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Elle savait toutefois où était la limite à ne pas franchir et ses répliques se bornaient généralement à signaler son mécontentement.

Comme elle l'avait pensé, Okita s'amusait à la faire le suivre partout où il allait, et ne semblait pas décidé à écouter ses requêtes. Cela faisait donc plusieurs jours qu'elle n'en formulait plus et attendait que son humeur taquine lui passe. Malheureusement, même lorsqu'elle se pliait docilement à ses volontés, il trouvait le moyen de la tourmenter.

Un jour où il l'avait encore malmenée, elle retourna d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre, clairement hors d'elle. Pour une fois, elle n'attendit pas de voir s'il la suivait et allait où elle avait décidé. Elle voyait enfin le shoji de sa chambre quand la voix d'Okita l'arrêta dans son élan.

\- Par ici. Indiqua t-il en continuant sa route.

\- Mais ma chambre est ici.

\- Je sais, tu vas venir dans la mienne.

Shiori sursauta et lui lança un regard effarouché.

\- Sûrement pas !

\- Ne sois pas tant sur la défensive, ça ne m'enchante pas non plus de te traîner partout avec moi.

\- Tant que je reste dans ma chambre, j'ai le droit de me passer de toi.

\- Et moi je suis obligé d'attendre bêtement devant cette porte. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'attendre que tu aies fini de bouder.

\- C'est ton problème ! Je n'irai pas dans ta chambre !

A ces mots, elle posa ses mains sur le shoji et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand deux mains plus grandes que les siennes retinrent les panneaux coulissants d'un geste vif. Surprise, elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le jeune homme qui la toisait de toute sa taille, un sourire mauvais gravé sur les lèvres.

La voyant déglutir avec difficulté, il plissa les yeux et s'avança encore plus près pour l'intimider.

\- Bien, on va mettre les choses au clair. Je ne suis pas là pour te servir, je suis là pour te décapiter au premier mouvement suspect. Soit tu me suis comme une gentille fille, soit je te tue.

\- Tu...tu ne peux pas faire ça. Kondo-san ne t'en a pas donné l'ordre... Répliqua t-elle d'un voix peu assurée.

\- Tu veux vérifier ?

Le sourire d'Okita s'élargit et Shiori ne savait pas dire s'il s'amusait de la voir paniquer ou s'il appréciait d'avance l'idée de la tuer. Punaise ! Plaisantait-il ou pas ? Ce type était vraiment trop dur à cerner !

Décidant de ne pas prendre de risque, elle planta un regard décidé dans le sien et s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand elle le vit se reculer et lui tourner le dos pour continuer sa route.

\- Hey ! Râla t-elle.

Okita ne lui répondit rien et poursuivit sa route, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le suivrait. Shiori rageait intérieurement de le voir si sûr de lui, il avait toujours le dessus sur elle, et il sentait dès qu'elle allait commencer à le mordre. Il était rare qu'elle ait une vraie occasion de lui lancer une réplique acerbe.

La jeune femme le suivit donc jusqu'à sa chambre et entra lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte. Elle resta un instant interdite en remarquant la simplicité de la pièce. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais pas à quelque chose d'aussi dénudé. Il avait pour seuls meubles un petit bureau et une commode, et sa seule décoration était ses sabres accrochés au mur. Elle ne vit aucun signe de calligraphie ou de peinture. La pièce n'avait visiblement qu'un but utilitaire, et Okita ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ce genre de détails superficiels.

\- Assis-toi là. Je te préviens, j'ai du travail. Si tu me déranges...

\- Tu me tues. Termina t-elle mécaniquement en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le samuraï laissa tomber son sourire, visiblement surpris, avant de s'amuser de son comportement.

\- Bonne fille.

Le jeune homme s'assit devant son bureau et éparpilla quelques documents pour les lire. Shiori s'était assise dans un coin de la pièce et gardait les yeux rivés sur lui. Elle se méfiait de lui plus que tout et n'appréciait pas vraiment de se retrouver dans sa chambre. Elle avait envie de lui faire payer toutes les fois où il s'amusait avec elle, mais il était aussi agile et dangereux qu'un serpent. Elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce sans prendre trop de risques.

Okita ne la regardait pas, mais le regard insistant de la jeune femme le troublait dans sa lecture.

\- Hé, tu ne voudrais pas dormir un peu ? Ton animosité se sent jusqu'ici.

\- Je refuse.

Le guerrier se retourna, surpris par le ton employé. Il la vit alors le fusiller du regard, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée.

\- Eh ~ Au moins détend-toi. Sentir une aura aussi hostile me gêne dans mon travail.

Shiori craint de le voir la menacer à nouveau, mais il se contenta de reprendre sa lecture. Il ne devait sûrement pas la considérer comme un danger potentiel. Curieusement, cette idée la vexa.

Au bout d'un long moment à le regarder mélanger et trier des documents, elle soupira fortement et se permit de se lever pour se placer à ses côtés.

\- Dis, on va passer la journée ici ?

Okita releva les yeux vers elle, puis se leva pour aller regarder le ciel par la fenêtre.

\- Ça va bientôt être l'heure.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme et lui étaient assis côte à côte pour regarder les hommes s'entraîner.

Shiori avait été étonnée de le voir diriger autant d'hommes comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente du monde. A peine avait-il prononcé quelques mots que les guerriers avaient enchaîné les exercices sans qu'il n'ait rien a dire de plus. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être admirative. Son comportement en tant que capitaine de division n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il affichait habituellement.

Soudain, elle fut sortie de ses pensées en voyant Saito et Keiko approcher du terrain d'entraînement.

Elle sourit à sa cadette et attendit qu'elle s'approche davantage avant de lui parler. Mais sa tumultueuse petite sœur ne se gêna pas pour crier au loin.

\- Sœurette ! Lança t-elle joyeusement.

Saito se figea instantanément et se retourna pour lui mettre une main sur la bouche. Elle tenta de le questionner malgré son bâillon mais il appuya davantage sa main pour la faire taire.

\- Maeda-san, je te rappelle que vous êtes censées être des hommes. Évite ce genre d'erreurs.

Les yeux de Keiko s'agrandirent. Malgré les longues minutes passées à la transformer en homme, elle avait oublié qu'elle devait agir en tant que tel.

Elle lui saisit le poignet pour lui enlever la main, mécontente de ses manières.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris. Pas besoin d'être si brusque ! Râla t-elle.

Saito ne répondit rien et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Souji et sa protégée, quand Keiko le saisit par une manche. Surpris, il s'arrêta net et la questionna sur regard.

\- Et... vous pouvez m'appeler Keiko. Sinon on ne saura jamais si vous parlez de ma sœur ou de moi. Sourit-elle, gênée.

Saito se détourna d'elle et hocha subrepticement la tête, faisant mine de ne pas en faire grand cas. Shiori, voyant la scène de loin, s'inquiéta de voir sa sœur si familière avec le samouraï. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elles étaient encore en sursis et que rien ne garantissait leur survie si elles faisaient un pas de travers. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le questionner, craignant que les mauvaises manières de sa sœur ne leur porte préjudice.

\- Saito-san, j'espère que ma sœur ne vous importune pas trop. Elle est plutôt...

Shiori chercha un instant le qualificatif adapté, mais le jeune homme termina sa phrase à sa place.

\- Bruyante. Affirma t-il.

\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas si bruyante que ça ! Râla la concernée.

Elle fit mine de chercher à discuter mais Saito l'ignora.

\- J'ai un cours à donner, Souji je te la confie.

\- Je suis sûr que ça t'arrache le cœur, Hajime-kun. Ironisa t-il.

Il eut un sourire en coin que seul son ami pu voir, et alla rejoindre les hommes qui s'entraînaient. Immédiatement, ils se rangèrent face à lui et le saluèrent d'un même mouvement.

\- Woah, c'est la classe ! Ne pu se retenir de s'exclamer Keiko.

\- La...quoi ? S'étonna Okita.

\- Elle veut dire que c'est impressionnant. Expliqua Shiori avec un petit sourire.

\- L'un des piliers du Shinsengumi est la discipline. Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

Shiori se tourna vers Okita et ne pu s'empêcher de se demander s'il s'imposait la même rigueur. Il ressemblait plus à un électron libre au sein de cet ordre, elle ne l'imaginait pas travailler sérieusement. Pourtant, elle avait remarqué qu'il pouvait faire preuve de sérieux et d'autorité pour les affaires du Shinsengumi.

Elle sursauta en entendant une voix étrangère les interpeller.

\- Hé ? Souji, tu es en bien charmante compagnie, je suis jaloux ! S'exclama l'un des hommes qu'elles avaient vus au conseil.

Devant les yeux écarquillés des jeunes femmes, trois hommes vinrent les rejoindre joyeusement, débordants d'une énergie mal contenue. Même Keiko ne semblait pas à la hauteur de leurs chamailleries. Ils ne semblaient pas méchants, voire même un peu immatures à se bousculer sans cesse, mais Shiori n'oubliait pas qu'ils étaient sûrement aussi redoutables que Saito et Okita.

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas convenablement présentés. Je suis Harada Sanosuke, capitaine de la dixième division. Et voici Nagakura Shinpachi et Todo Heisuke capitaines de la seconde et huitième division.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Lança joyeusement Heisuke.

Les jeunes femmes s'inclinèrent et répondirent d'une même voix.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer.

\- Hm ? Murmura Harada en s'accroupissant pour approcher son visage de celui de Shiori.

Inconsciemment, elle s'écarta légèrement pour se rapprocher de Okita. Il ne semblait pas méchant, mais il ne respectait définitivement pas son espace personnel.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda t-elle nerveusement.

\- Nous n'avions pas eu le loisir de vous voir d'aussi près les fois précédentes, mais vous êtes vraiment ravissantes. Les complimenta t-il.

\- Euh... Merci.

Shiori se sentit mal à l'aise et lança un regard suppliant à Okita, qui se contenta de laisser paraître son amusement.

Avant qu'elle ne le voit faire, Harada s'était assis à ses côtés et lui avait pris la main.

\- Il est rare de voir de telles perles par ici. Dit-il en tirant sur sa main pour l'approcher de lui.

Mais Shiori la retira vivement et répliqua pour éloigner cet homme envahissant.

\- Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas censée être une femme. Que vont penser vos guerriers en vous voyant faire la cour à un homme ?

Harada se figea et lança un regard aux hommes qui travaillaient non loin pour voir que certains le fixaient étrangement. Il eut un frisson et s'écarta en faisant une grimace dégoûtée.

\- Mouahaha ! Tu t'es fait jeter en beauté ! Se moqua Nagakura en le pointant du doigt.

Harada se releva immédiatement pour lui faire face, et ils se chamaillèrent virulemment, se bousculant et se frappant. L'aînée ne pu retenir son rire devant les enfantillages des guerriers et l'étouffa comme elle pu avec sa main.

\- Oh ? Enfin un rire, voilà qui est rare. Fit remarquer Okita.

Shiori s'arrêta de rire et se tourna vers lui.

\- Il faut dire que la situation ne m'a pas vraiment donné à rire jusque là.

Elle avait répondu avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, et se rendit compte qu'elle était étrangement sereine au milieu de ces hommes. Okita avait été le pire des sadiques lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, mais elle commençait à trouver sa personnalité intéressante et à mettre de côté ses remarques désobligeantes. Quoi qu'il dise, il ne l'avait plus malmenée depuis qu'elle séjournait au temple, et elle aurait presque pu dire qu'il prenait soin d'elle. Saito semblait aussi prendre soin de sa petite sœur, et ces deux-là semblaient capables de la mettre à l'aise avec leurs pitrerie. Elle avait le sentiment de se retrouver au milieu d'une famille plutôt qu'au sein d'un organisme militaire. C'était vraiment très étrange.

Heisuke la sortit de sa rêverie en venant s'asseoir près de Keiko.

\- Keiko-chan, tu te rappelles de mon nom ?

\- Hm... Todo-san ?

Heisuke agita vivement une main devant son visage et fit une mine dégoûtée.

\- Ouch ! Tu crois que j'ai quel âge ? Je ne suis pas aussi vieux que ce type ! Dit-il en désignant Harada du pouce.

\- Hé ! Se véxa celui-ci, détournant un instant son attention de Nagakura, et se prenant un coup dans les côtes par la même occasion.

\- Appelle-moi Heisuke, toi et moi avons à peu près le même âge. Sourit-il joyeusement en ignorant l'énervement de Harada.

Keiko hésita un instant et jeta un regard à sa sœur. Après tout, ces hommes les retenaient prisonnières, pouvait-elle vraiment sympathiser avec eux ? Elle le savait, à partir du moment où elle déciderait d'être plus familière avec Heisuke, elle ne contrôlerait plus son énergie ni son caractère.

Shiori vit sa sœur hésiter et lui sourit doucement avant de hocher la tête. Mieux valait ne pas les braquer inutilement.

\- Heisuke-kun. Dit-elle enfin.

Le jeune garçon hocha vivement la tête, satisfait, avant de se tourner vers Shiori.

\- Et toi aussi tu peux m'appeler comme ça malgré notre écart d'âge. Lui lança t-il gentiment.

\- Notre « écart d'âge » ? C'est moi qui me demande quel âge tu me donnes, Heisuke-kun... Répondit-elle, un peu vexée.

\- Bah tu es quand même majeure. Ajouta Keiko pour embêter son aînée.

\- Majeure ? Bah, ça doit faire quelques temps quand même. Renchérit Nagakura.

Shiori s'étouffa avec sa salive et s'indigna entre deux quintes de toux.

\- Pardon ? Traitez moi de vieille tant que vous y êtes !

\- Ah ! Mais non ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu n'es plus une enfant ! Essaya de se rattraper le guerrier.

\- Nagakura-san, vous aggravez votre cas. Commenta Keiko, amusée de voir les hommes paniquer.

Elle ne trouvait pas que sa sœur fasse plus vieille que son âge, mais s'ils réussissaient à la vexer, le spectacle promettait d'être amusant.

Malheureusement pour elle, Shiori réfléchit un instant en sentant que quelque chose ne collait pas dans ce que disait cet homme, et une évidence la saisit.

\- Une enfant ? Oh...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda sa sœur.

\- Si je me rappelle bien, à l'époque d'Edo la majorité est à treize ans pour les filles et à quinze ans pour les garçons. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Okita pour lui demander confirmation, mais il sembla étonné de la voir hésiter et haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Hé, vous allez encore nous raconter que vous venez du futur ? Se moqua Heisuke.

\- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ! A notre époque, la majorité est à vingt ans ! S'emporta la plus jeune.

\- Vingt ans ? Mais c'est tard ! S'exclama Harada.

\- Oui ! Et donc, moi je ne suis pas encore majeure ! Fanfaronna t-elle devant sa sœur en lui tirant la langue.

La majorité était certes un grand honneur, mais aussi le symbole de la fin de l'enfance. A cet âge, il fallait se conduire de façon responsable pour le bien de tous. Shiori n'avait pas vraiment connu d'enfance insouciante, mais elle ne pu retenir un sourire en voyant sa sœur si contente d'être excusée de sa conduite irresponsable. Elle semblait tout à fait à son aise au milieu de ces hommes, mais il fallait dire qu'elle se mettait à l'aise n'importe où. C'était bien le problème d'ailleurs.

\- Ce qui explique que tu sois encore une merdeuse. Lui lança t-elle, acerbe.

\- Hé ! C'est méchant ! S'exclama t-elle en faisant mine de bouder et en se triturant les ongles.

Shiori espérait l'avoir calmée pour un temps, mais elle la vit sursauter et écarquiller les yeux en regardant ses ongles de plus près.

\- Shiori ! Mon vernis s'écaille ! Tu pourras me le refaire ?

\- Je doute qu'ils aient ce genre de produits par ici.

Heisuke se pencha vers la jeune femme pour observer ses doigts et lui saisit la main avec émerveillement.

\- C'est incroyable ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Keiko n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les trois hommes étaient penchés sur elle, même Okita se pencha légèrement en avant pour mieux voir.

\- Ça ? C'est juste du vernis. Répondit la cadette comme si de rien n'était.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? C'est plutôt joli, bien que ce soit étrange de faire ça sur ses doigts. Commenta Nagakura.

\- Non, c'est ma sœur ! Moi, je ne suis pas douée pour les choses délicates. Mais Shiori, elle, est douée dans plein de trucs ! S'emporta Keiko.

Shiori n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Elle savait que sa sœur adorait la complimenter en public, comme si elle était sa seule fierté. Comme si elle montrait son plus beau talent. Et dans ces moments là, la jeune femme ne savait plus où se cacher. Elle la savait reconnaissante du soin qu'elle mettait à la pomponner, mais elle ne le faisait pas pour se faire valoir.

\- Keiko, arrête c'est bon. Tenta t-elle de l'arrêter.

Mais la cadette ne s'arrêta pas, trop heureuse d'avoir un nouvel auditoire à émerveiller des talents de sa sœur. Shiori la soupçonnait de le faire pour la remercier, elle faisait tout pour que les autres reconnaissent son talent. Mais la plus âgée ne voulait surtout pas être remarquée, elle ne faisait ça que pour le plaisir ou par nécessité.

\- Et elle ne fait pas que des trucs de filles, elle sait aussi bricoler et construire des trucs et même utiliser un katana !

\- Arrête Keiko. Je n'ai que quelques bases, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Dit-elle plus fermement.

Celle-ci se tut et fit la moue, regrettant que sa sœur ne sache pas apprécier les compliments qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à arriver si elle l'avait laissée continuer.

\- Cela dit, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais tenu tête à Souji. C'est vrai ? Reprit Harada.

\- Pas vraiment, il ne faisait que s'amu –

\- C'est vrai. La coupa Okita.

Shiori se tourna vivement vers lui, ne pouvant cacher un air éberlué tout à fait comique qui fit se tordre les lèvres du guerrier en un rictus amusé. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser paraître son agacement en ne sachant toujours pas s'il se moquait ouvertement d'elle ou non. Elle avait beau sonder ses yeux, il ne laissait aucun indice quant à ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Cependant, cela sembla suffire au guerrier le plus jeune.

\- Woah ! Incroyable ! S'extasia Heisuke.

\- Vous voyez ? C'est une vraie combattante, je vous dis ! S'emballa Keiko en se levant.

Elle se plaça devant sa sœur, les mains sur les hanches, et se pencha vers elle.

\- Tu meurs d'envie d'y aller, hein ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Où ça ? Soupira t-elle, se demandant où sa sœur allait encore l'entraîner.

\- Avec eux ! Répondit-elle en désignant le groupe d'hommes entraînés par Saito.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais aller avec eux ?

Keiko se frappa le front de façon théâtrale. Shiori retrouvait vraiment la petite sœur qu'elle connaissait : toujours joyeuse, mais aussi incroyablement agaçante et incontrôlable.

\- Parce que tu peux enfin voir de vrais samuraïs qui combattent jusqu'à la mort pour le bien d'une grande cause !

Keiko fit semblant de se battre avec un katana, jouant à fouetter l'air de ses poings liés, encouragée par Heisuke en suporter. Prise par l'euphorie du moment, elle enchaîna les gestes au hasard et ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Shiori ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais c'était trop tard. En reculant, la cadette percuta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

En tournant la tête, elle pu voir Saito qui la fixait d'un air impassible, attendant qu'elle s'écarte de lui. Keiko se hâta de bondir sur le côté, soudainement très gênée qu'il l'ait vue faire l'idiote.

Okita ne pu se retenir de rire de bon cœur en voyant la mine contrite de son ami.

\- J'ai terminé. On y va. Se contenta de dire celui-ci.

Et il partit comme si de rien n'était, ne préférant sûrement pas commenter cet incident et, pour une fois, Keiko lui en était plutôt reconnaissante. Elle salua les soldats, embrassa rapidement sa sœur, et suivit Saito au pas de charge.

Ils la regardèrent tous partir comme s'ils avaient vu passer une tornade, et se rendirent encore mieux compte de son énergie en appréciant le silence qui suivit son départ.

\- Et bien... Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer souvent Shiori-san. Commenta Harada.

Pour toute réponse, Shiori lui fit un petit sourire et haussa les épaules, visiblement habituée.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme était seule dans sa chambre. Okita avait dû partir faire une ronde dans la ville avec ses hommes, et elle avait pour ordre de ne pas mettre un pied dehors si elle ne voulait pas qu'il « la tue ».

En repensant à ces mots, Shiori ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce type était vraiment un cas, était-ce si amusant de chercher à l'intimider ? A vrai dire, par moments, il y arrivait.

Okita était vraiment difficile à comprendre, et elle n'était jamais vraiment certaine de ses intentions lorsqu'il la menaçait. Elle s'était mis en tête qu'il ne ferait rien sans l'ordre de Kondo, mais il était tellement imprévisible qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle pouvait y croire.

Débattant intérieurement pour savoir si elle était ou non en sécurité à ses côtés, elle sursauta en entendant quelque chose taper sur le bois de sa porte.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le Shoji, et elle pu distinguer une grosse ombre derrière le panneau.

\- Shht ! Elle va nous entendre ! Murmura une voix qui échouait à être discrète.

\- C'est ta faute ! Tu me colles trop ! Répondit une autre, plus jeune.

\- Ça suffit tous les deux !

Shiori resta un instant interdite avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir le panneau coulissant. A peine eut-elle posé les mains sur le papier que la porte s'ouvrit et laissa tomber trois hommes au sol. Il s'agissait des trois guerriers qu'elle avait appris à connaître le matin même : Nagakura, Harada et Heisuke.

\- Ah... Shiori-chan ! Ca va ? Quelle coïncidence ! Commença Shinpachi en levant une main pour la saluer.

\- C'est... ma chambre. Bafouilla Shiori.

Ils étaient vraiment sérieux ? A ses pieds se trouvaient les trois samuraïs, rassemblés en un tas de corps superposés. Heisuke était coincé sous les corps massifs de ses amis et se débattait comme il pouvait pour les chasser.

Ces trois-là étaient vraiment des membres du Shinsengumi ? Ils étaient vraiment des tueurs sanguinaires au service de la nation ? En les voyant si pitoyables, elle eut du mal à y croire, et son expression dû révéler le fond de sa pensée.

Les guerriers se séparèrent avec grand mal et se relevèrent pour reprendre une position plus digne.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander la jeune femme.

Harada se gratta nerveusement la tête et s'avança légèrement vers elle pour s'expliquer.

\- Et bien, comme Souji est sorti, on s'était dit que tu t'ennuierais peut-être.

\- Du coup, on est venus pour prendre sa relève. Continua Sanosuke.

Shiori leur lança un regard suspicieux. Ils avaient tous un sourire coupable qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle avait vite compris que ces trois-là étaient les plus turbulents du groupe, et mieux valait qu'elle y réfléchisse à deux fois avant de se laisser entraîner par eux.

\- C'est gentil, mais à vrai dire j'apprécie de me retrouver un peu seule. Être constamment suivie finit par me peser. Refusa t-elle poliment.

\- Allez, Shiori-san, ne dis pas ça ! Nous ne sommes pas comme Souji ! Tu ne crains rien avec nous ! Insista le plus jeune.

La jeune femme allait leur répondre quand un grondement les interrompit.

\- Vous trois ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à traîner alors que vos taches vous attendent ?!

Les hommes se retournèrent pour faire face à Hijikata, visiblement hors de lui. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de lui répondre et détalèrent avant que le vice-commandant ne les atteigne.

\- Revenez ici ! Hurla t-il, furieux.

Il passa devant la jeune femme sans lui adresser un regard, et Shiori se demanda dans quel endroit de fous elle était tombée.

Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par un petit rire étouffé qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'à Kondo. Avec l'aura meurtrière que dégageait Hijikata, elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cet homme était celui qui les dirigeait. Il semblait effacé et plutôt faible comparé aux autres guerriers.

Remarquant son regard insistant, le commandant prit la parole.

\- Ils sont bruyants, mais ils ne sont pas méchant. Tenta t-il de la rassurer.

\- J'ai l'habitude des gens bruyants. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le samurai sourit doucement et hocha la tête en signe d'accord. La réputation de Keiko avait déjà dû faire le tour des capitaines et arriver jusqu'aux oreilles de leur chef.

\- Shiori-chan, puisque vous êtes seule, que diriez-vous de partager un thé avec moi ?

La jeune femme allait refuser, trop heureuse d'avoir un peu de temps sans être suivie par son bourreau, mais le sourire chaleureux de Kondo l'incita à accepter. Cet homme avait quelque chose d'apaisant et de rassurant, quelque chose de paternel.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle supposait être sa chambre et s'assit devant une petite table en attendant qu'il ramène le thé. Un shoji était ouvert et donnait sur un joli jardin ombragé, et Shiori se sentit étrangement à l'aise en ce lieu. Elle avait l'impression que tous ses soucis n'étaient plus aussi importants, que le temps s'était arrêté.

Kondo posa les tasse sur la table et s'assit en face de la jeune femme. Il resta silencieux un long moment, soupirant de contentement à chaque gorgée, et ne quittant jamais Shiori des yeux.

\- Bien que ce soit inconvenant, avoir une présence féminine au sein du Shinsengumi est vraiment agréable. Dit-il enfin.

\- Vous n'amenez jamais de femmes ici ?

La jeune femme n'était pas dupe. Ces hommes partaient en guerre et risquaient leur vie, il lui semblait évident qu'ils avaient parfois besoin de chaleur humaine. Qu'ils fassent appel à des femmes de passage ne l'aurait pas choquée.

\- Non, la guerre n'est pas un endroit pour elles. Mais nous sommes humains, parfois j'avoue que ça me manque.

Étrangement, Shiori perçut de la nostalgie dans ses paroles, il ne parlait pas d'une simple passe pour satisfaire un besoin primaire. Elle lui lança un regard surpris et l'étudia avec attention. Il y avait de l'affection dans sa voix, ainsi qu'un peu de regret et d'inquiétude. Contrairement à tous les guerriers qu'elle avait rencontrés, il semblait plus assagi, et aussi plus âgé. Sans pour autant paraître vieux, il avait une aura qui laissait comprendre qu'il avait plus de vécu que ses camarades. Elle lui donnait environ dix ou quinze ans de plus qu'elle, et à l'ère d'Edo il était fort probable qu'il ait déjà fondé une famille. Peut-être regrettait-il une femme en particulier.

\- Vous êtes marié Kondo-san ?

\- Oui, et j'ai une petite fille, Tamako.

\- Tamako-chan...

Elle fit rouler le nom sur sa langue comme s'il s'agissait d'un mot précieux. Shiori savait ce que représentait une famille, elle savait qu'elle serait prête à tout donner pour sa sœur et pour la famille qu'elle se créerait dans le futur. Cette petite fille devait pleurer l'absence de son père, et comment pourrait-elle avancer dans la vie s'il venait à mourir loin d'elle ? Elle était presque sûre que l'enfant n'avait que rarement vu son père, et qu'elle en souffrait. Mais Kondo aussi devait souffrir tout autant d'être un étranger pour sa propre fille.

Quelle que soit la cause pour laquelle on se bat, certaines choses ne devraient pas être sacrifiées.

\- Pourquoi vous éloignez-vous de ceux que vous aimez, Kondo-san ?

Le commandant leva le nez de son thé, visiblement surpris par la question, mais ne s'en offusqua pas et répondit honnêtement.

\- Je fais mon possible pour les protéger, pour m'assurer que ma fille pourra grandir dans un monde en paix où la guerre et la misère n'auront plus cours.

Il était plein d'une ferveur que Shiori avait rarement vue. Il était de ces hommes qui croient dur en une cause et y consacrent leur vie quoi qu'il en coûte. Il n'aimait pas la guerre, mais s'il fallait la faire pour amener la paix, alors il se salirait les mains. La jeune femme n'avait jamais compris cette façon de penser, car la guerre, quel que soit son motif, restait source de souffrance, de ressentiment et de haine. Un monde né d'une guerre ne pourrait jamais être totalement pacifique et harmonieux, et le pouvoir donnera toujours envie aux plus forts d'écraser les plus faibles. C'était la triste vérité.

\- Vous êtes un utopiste, Kondo-san. Un tel monde n'existera jamais. L'homme est trop égoïste et assoiffé de pouvoir pour ça.

\- Peut-être. Tu as sûrement raison, mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer, non ? Le peu qu'on réussira à accomplir sera déjà ça pour les générations futures. Répondit-il avec un hochement de tête vigoureux, content de son raisonnement.

Shiori resta bouche bée. « Les générations futures », il parlait comme un vieillard, content de n'être qu'une pierre d'un édifice dont il ne connaissait pas la finalité. Finalement, cet homme était prêt à tout sacrifier pour un idéal qu'il savait impossible à réaliser. Il abandonnait femme et enfant pour empêcher le monde de sombrer dans des ténèbres encore plus épaisses, se contentant du peu que ses efforts le récompenseraient.

Elle l'avait tout d'abord pris pour un rigolo, ou au mieux quelqu'un de trop permissif, mais finalement elle comprenait pourquoi tous ces hommes le suivaient. Si la cause lui semblait juste, alors il la défendrait jusqu'au bout. Cet homme était à lui seul un représentant parfait du Bushido. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi droit et fidèle à ses idéaux.

\- Kondo-san, je suis rentré ! Lança une voix enjouée.

\- Oh ! Souji ! Entre.

Shiori entendit le shoji s'ouvrir et découvrit Okita qui revenait de patrouille. Le voir dans sa tenue de combat lui faisait toujours forte impression, la faisant frissonner malgré elle. Le samurai semblait heureux de rendre visite à son commandant, mais perdit son sourire en voyant la jeune femme.

\- Toi, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda t-il d'un ton neutre.

Son regard était dur et la demoiselle lança un regard inquiet à l'aîné.

\- Ne te fâche pas, Souji. Je suis allé la chercher, elle m'a tenu compagnie. Expliqua t-il.

\- Eh~ ? Tamako-chan te manque ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Kondo rit de bon cœur en se grattant la nuque, visiblement percé à jour.

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher, Souji.

Celui-ci prit place près de la table et sourit de bon cœur au commandant. Shiori ne dit pas un mot, ne voulant pas ruiner le moment qui s'offrait à elle. Si Kondo avait été plus âgé, elle aurait parié que ces deux-là étaient liés par le sang tant ils semblaient proches. Il y avait bien des choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrypter dans les yeux du samurai, mais l'admiration et l'adoration qu'il portait à Kondo étaient évidentes.

\- Quel âge a t-elle à présent ? Continua t-il.

\- Cinq ans, déjà. Soupira t-il.

Les deux homme discutèrent encore un moment avant que Okita ne se retire, suivi de Shiori. Il la ramena jusqu'à sa chambre sans dire un mot, et Shiori craignait qu'il soit contrarié. Elle savait combien son mécontentement pouvait se payer cher.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, et Okita referma le shoji derrière elle, ne laisse entrevoir que son ombre derrière les panneaux de papier. La jeune femme crut qu'il allait partir quand elle l'entendit lui parler.

\- Si tu tiens compagnie à Kondo-san de temps en temps, je ne m'y opposerai pas.

Et à ces mots il s'en alla.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Et voilà !**

 **Bon ça part un peu dans tous les sens, mais je veux intégrer les sœurs dans le Shinsengumi avant de reprendre des moments plus basés sur l'action pure.**

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **A bientôt ! :)**


End file.
